Tangible Destinies
by AidanPryde001
Summary: Heaven's got a Hitman. The continuation of a young man's growth and discovery of how our fate is not often writen in stone, and certain events, decisions and friendships can alter the future. Rating may increase. Sequel to Faith and Dreams
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own My characters and the story. Nothing else matters. I wouldn't mind owning Sailor moon, but then I wouldn't like to deal with all of the responsibilities. On with the REAL show!

* * *

This story piks up where Faith and Dreams left off. I think that the latter was a large prologue, and this is the main thing. It's kinda dark, but it will pick up, and I hope that my style has improved since the last one. Anyway, Reviews are wonderful!

_Italics: Thoughts, Dreams and third person point of view.

* * *

_

_The H&K G-36 assault rifle bucked and roared in his strong grip, sending a wall of lead out to rip into the space between two buildings on his left. The young man was running; running from not just the dangers in the alley, but also from his memories of a not so distant past. As the 5.56 caliber rounds tore into the night, soft, clear tears stained the dirt-streaked face of the young man who created them. He was dressed in tattered and bloody army BDU's and combat boots, soiled by his very own blood. The muzzle flash illuminated his face every time the gun fired, letting the night glimpse the emotions playing out so freely on the man's face. Pain, anger, frustration, hatred, sadness, and love all fought for dominance on an already crowded face. There was no fear, however. No, fear was the furthest thing from him, along with his love. His one, true love that thinks he died, only a few days earlier. For him, it felt like centuries._

_Tangible Destinies_

Chapter 1

Suburbs of Birmingham, Alabama

United States of America

December 28, 2005

"Rodriguez, Johnson, Avery, Maddox! Take the west end of the campus! The rest of you, follow me. Stay in radio contact at all times. We won't let these terrorist escape!"

These were the first words to reach my ears as I slowly regained consciousness. I could feel the cold of the night slowly seep into my body from lying on the ground too long.

Where was I? I thought that Heaven was supposed to be warm, and a lot brighter. Then I remembered. I should have just stayed asleep. Oh the pain from those memories was worse than the burning in my chest and back. When I finally decided to open my eyes, I never thought I would be in that spot again. The fountain, that glorious instrument of my awakening, lay only a few feet to my left, quietly burbling in the night hours.

That's when I saw them. They were dressed almost exactly like me, and they were most definitely more heavily armed. A squad of four men with combat webbing that seemed to encase them were making their way across the small courtyard where the fountain sat.

I tried to sit up and wave to them, but quickly found that my body was a tad bit rebellious tonight. All I could muster was a raised hand and a sad excuse for a moan. The point man must have heard me, cause he instantly lowered his mean-looking H&K MP5 in my direction. When his eyes finally found mine, he softened and called out, "MAN DOWN!"

The private, later I found out to be Jenkins, called the rest of his squad over to my resting place. The squad leader, a rough man by the name of Walker, by his uniform tag, looked me over and then ordered for a medical evac. Judging from his voice, he was the one I first heard. He walked steadily over to where I lay, and crouched down. The polish on his boots was sickening. He even managed to smile as he said, "Don't worry, son. We'll get you patched up in no time."

I could already tell, I disliked the man.

What happened next was a blur of two days, the first of which I spent lying on an army MASH cot, listening to a nurse rattle off questions that I tried to answer as best as I could. I don't even remember the questions she asked.

_A round little nurse with auburn hair tied into a bun busied herself moving various medical supplies from one side of the trauma tent to the other. She was very bored and hoped that this "incident" would not last much longer. These little tests of the nation's resolve on the terrorism issue we really starting to become mundane. She was missing her shows!_ _When she finished moving a small box of hemostatic medicine to the far side of the tent, the call came through._

_The advance team reported a man down and called for a medevac._

_"Well, now I know that we didn't come here for nothing. I hope he's not too bad. I really do hate it when they come in here just barely hanging."_

_She prepped herself with sterilized utensils and hands taking priority.__Since the Army's national guard armory was located only a half a block from the scene, she could expect her charge any minute. Little did she know of what lie ahead of her._ _The flap of the tent was thrown unceremoniously aside as two army corpsmen carried the latest casualty in. She grabbed her clipboard from a near-by collapsible table and began her initial analysis. She read aloud all that she put down._

_"White male, approximately six feet tall, one hundred sixty pounds. Severe lacerations to the torso," she walked around the cot in the middle of the tent as the corpsmen placed him on it. She got a good look at his back and winced, "And back. Possible heavy blood loss, and trauma to the internal organs. Equipment present includes one empty pistol, of type I am not familiar with, and double shoulder holster. No recognizable unit insignia, or rank, and no uniform name tag. Possible clandestine operative, or terrorist. Will proceed with medical treatment and evaluation immediately."_

_With that, the nurse began to treat the injured John Doe, with hopes of him regaining consciousness so she could have a few questions answered. She was not aware that her patient was not out, but rather very, very much awake._ _The first needle she stuck him with, he cried out in pain. The startled nurse almost fell back against the ground at his sudden outburst, then regained her composure._

_"Sorry sweetie, but I need to take care of your blood loss. I need you to keep talking to me while I do this, so tell me about you." Her voice had a nice middle range tone and carried a southern bell lift to it, almost lulling her patient back to sleep. He mumbled a bit, and she had a hard time trying to understand him. A few of the phrases that she did catch, were strange._

_"What unit are you with?" she asked him._

_"Ugh, the 2nd... 2nd Sword of Light." he managed after several attempts._

_"Never heard of them. Are you a terrorist?" She almost hit herself for raising such a question now. Instead of being angry, her patient just groaned and shook his head._

_"Oh. Well, what rank? Were's the rest of your unit?" _

_"I... I am, I hold the rank of Centurion in the Regimental Combat Teams of the Light."_

_The nurse was stunned. "You must have been hit pretty bad if you are hallucinating. I think that you should rest now, and we'll try these again later."_

_With that permission, the blackness once again enveloped him._

When I woke up, I noticed that I wasn't alone. More marines were laid up on the cots next to mine in various states of pain. I could hear the sound of the more injured ones groaning farther down the tent. I wasn't feeling as bad as the night before; apparently the military doesn't spare expense when training nurses. I tried to sit up, and after a bit of a struggle, I managed a sitting position in my cot. This must have caught the nurse's attention, cause she looked up from behind one of the wounded and hurried over to me.

"Oh good! You woke up! Can you stand? We are going to need your cot. It seems that these terrorists are more dangerous than we thought," she said.

I moved my legs to the side of the cot and managed a weak standing posture. Her clouded and distraught face lifted a bit at my condition, and she smiled at me. Her brown eyes reminded me a lot of my own, and her accent brought back fond memories of my home.

"I didn't catch your name or your rank, soldier." She tried to sound casual while she tucked a few strands of auburn hair back that had fallen out of the bun she wore it in.

"I'm Cen, I mean Captain Jonathan Fowler. Spec Ops." I don't know why I said that last part, but I'm glad I did. She took it, hook, line and sinker. I also don't know why I had trouble with the rank. This image just kept on coming into my head. I shook it to try and rid myself of the thoughts, and that's when the radio decided it was left out and joined in with the fountain in messing with my fate.

"AHHHHH! Anyone left alive? Bravo team! HQ? This is Private Jenkins from Recon. I am cut off and half of my squad is dead. Sergeant Walker is dead. The terrorists have some sort of monster with them and it's tearing the guys apart! Anyone, respond!" His voice was filled with terror as he related his story. I didn't even stop to think as I hurried over to the radio sitting by an injured marine.

"Private, Where are you? I'm coming out to get you." I said. I tried to sound in command and in control. It apparently worked for him.

"Oh thank God there is someone else. We're at the Science Center at the west end of the campus. These terrorists are trying to get the planetarium. I don't know why, but they are fanatical! It took half a clip to down one of them!" BANG "Damn! They have grenades! Stone! Save your ammo! If you could get here quick, that would be nice!" Then a new voice came on, must have been Stone, "And I hope you bring a tank! This bastard is tough! We'll keep em busy for you." And then there was a burst of machine gun fire, followed by static. The nurse and I exchanged glances, then I spoke up.

"Where's the armory?"

After a brief directional conversation, I headed out of the warm, yet gloomy MASH tent, and across the grounds to the brick armory. The Army National Guard maintained a small cache of weapons and ammunition near my campus, and the forces assigned to take on the terrorists invading my school set up a temporary headquarters there. Without a second glance at the present military staff, I shouldered my way past the officers and enlisted men to the large double doors. They were too busy trying to direct their men to notice me.

Inside, I felt that familiar feeling of wonder. Looking to the right, I saw a rack of assault rifles of different makes and models. I headed there first. I picked up the first one I saw, a Heckler and Koch G-36, and slung the strap around my shoulders. On the floor next to the gun rack, was a box of 5.56 caliber rounds in 30 round banana clips for the weapons. I grabbed four of them, and a web belt and put them on. Next, I hunted for some .45 ammo. I noticed that the nurse left my pistol in the holster, and thanked God that she had been too busy to properly treat me. I might have lost it had she performed a more thorough heal. The medical personnel tend to disregard personal effects and clothing in emergencies.

On shelf in the back, I found clips of .45 ammo and I quickly grabbed them up, fitting the extra in the webbing's pouches. On my way out, I saw a box half full of grenades and flares. I picked up two of each, and placed them in the webbing as well.

"Alright." I nodded to myself. During all of this, I never once stopped and actually thought about WHY I was fighting. It never really occurred to me to be anything out of the ordinary. I was just acting on instinct, fulfilling a destiny. Living a dream. Or perhaps, a little bit of both.

* * *

Ok, If you stayed with me this long, You won't be disappointed. I have to add this stuff for my mind to accept the rest of it. Long story, but I am beginning to think of Faith and Dreams as a very large prologue. This is the "main" story, and it will have a lot of action, but also romance and humor. I am thinking of writing a side story, called The Summer Vacation, and trying a straight up romance humor with no action, but I might need some help. Anydangway I have rambled enough. This is a Sailor Moon story, I promise, it's just a bit different than most of the rest of them out there. I think that my style will be better for this one, and I urge you to make constructive comments on my writing. It's the only way to know whether or not It's any good! Besides, I kinda like the attention. But anyway, thanks for reading, and please drop me a line! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and the story. I wish that I could somehow strike a deal to get a real live Mina, but until then... On with the show!

* * *

_Tangible Destinies_

Chapter 2

Suburb of Birmingham, Alabama

United States of America

December 29, 2005

2315 hours

After I collected my weapons, I started out to the main thoroughfare that lead to my college campus. Along the short jog, I began to assess what Jenkins told me over the radio.

_The planetarium? Why the heck are they after the planetarium? _I thought as I crossed the street to the main gates of the school. The gates were about ten feet tall and painted a dark green color that glistened in the night hours. The peaceful atmosphere that usually covered this place was replaced by a heavy negative vibe that I felt as soon as I stepped past the abandoned guard shack. There was a line of bullet holes in the glass and I didn't stop long enough to see whether or not anyone was injured.

Turning to the east end, I saw a faint red smudge behind a growing black cloud of smoke that eclipsed even the black of the midnight hour. Apparently, one of the grenades had set a fire near the science center and it was burning as a bright beacon beneath the cloud of smoke it created. Every now and then, I could hear the staccato burst of a carbine, or a loud pop of a grenade round going off behind the buildings. These sounds would soon become my lullabies.

Traveling up the hill to the ridge that the science center occupied, I passed the bodies of several terrorists. They were dressed in two-toned purple robes that looked very heavy to the eye, and hoods to cover their faces. A few of them had fallen off of their wearer's heads and gave me a more peaceful feeling. At least I knew they were human.

Proceeding carefully, checking the alleys in between buildings for stragglers, I slowly swung the G-36 left and right, passing over the dark shadows that might conceal murderous intentions. That's when I got a good look at the kill zone.

The remains of Alpha team set up a defensive position among the pillars that surrounded the four story science center. It was a gorgeous red brick and mortar classic that harkened back to a more civilized age of education. The lower floor was set back a bit to allow a overhang supported by stone pillars that the marines were using as cover. The planetarium was set off of the north wing; a roundish squat building with one entrance that, at the moment, seemed to be spouting flame as the remaining two marines fought off five of the fanatics and what looked like a two-headed blue-gray dog.

"Oh shit. Not one of _them._" I said to no one in particular. The maggot just had to follow me.

"Come to think of it, how did it get here? Never mind. No time now." I scolded myself. The marines were showing signs of wear, so I brought the G-36 up to my shoulder. I was able to close within 50 yards of the action because of the concealment the other buildings provided, so I was fairly sure my shots would be true. Without a second thought, I squeezed the trigger, and sent a three round burst of hollow pointed lead out to the closest zealot.

The rounds tore into his upper back, shredding the thick robe cloth that covered him from head to toe. When he didn't automatically pitch forward and lay still, but instead turn and face me, I realized just how heavy those robes were. They were made to soften the impact of rifle rounds against the wearer. I corrected my aim, and sent a second burst sailing his way. The shots stitched a line from his collar bone up to his fore head, the latter causing the terrorist's face to burst into a red cloud, and dropped him instantly.

The commotion I caused made two other zealots and the maggot turn around to face me. I just smiled, thumbed the selector on the rifle to automatic, and poured fire toward the stunned attackers. The aftermath of my burst fire wasn't as effective as my first shots, but they did the trick. One of the cultists managed to catch half of my clip in his mid section, most of which punched through the heavy cloth and gutted the man. The second lost his hands and the MP5 he carried when the rest of the rounds cut across his middle. He went down in a writhing pain, and I knew that he didn't have long to live.

The maggot was another story. I used the entire clip on the three, and I wouldn't have enough time to reload at the rate he was closing the distance. I lowered the assault rifle and pulled my .45 with my right hand. When I brought the barrel up to point at the demon, I noticed that familiar tingling sensation travel like lightning through my body. With a slight smirk, I pulled hard on the trigger, and sent a glowing slug toward the speeding demon. Without time to change direction or speed, the maggot caught the projectile in the left head's growling mouth. The energy that accompanied the shot then continued to disrupt the rest of the demon's upper half. When it all ended, the only thing left of the monstrosity was a smoldering heap of hind end.

After I felled the three zealots and the maggot, I shook my head to clear out the trance-like state I fell into.

_Whoa. What, was that? _I mentally asked. I never experienced tunnel vision like that before. I was so focused on my four opponents that I didn't notice the two remaining marines finished off the two last terrorists. I cleared my thoughts as I closed the distance between me and the impromptu defensive structure Alpha team set up. They looked just a bit older than me, and just as tired. I noticed one had a familiar MP5 that was covered in dirt and grime. I turned to address him first.

"Well, private Jenkins. Just what were these..._things _after exactly?"

The private seemed shaken, but controlled his voice, "I'm not sure, Sir. They just kept coming. I've never seen anything like it."

Then his partner spoke up, "Yeah. Then they brought out that big bastard," he gestured with his .50 caliber squad assault weapon to the smouldering heap of other-worldly flesh.

_These two would be a great help if there are more of these zealots out there. They didn't loose their heads like I'm sure their squad leader did. Hmm..._ I thought as I pondered what to do next. Before I could formulate any form of ideas, a low _thump thump thump_ing came from over the tops of the trees, signaling that our evac had arrived. We all looked up to see the spotlights of an old UH-1D "Huey" helicopter as it dropped rapidly onto the street in front of the science center.

What surprised me, was that we just finished the battle, but what surprised me even more, was who was piloting the thing.

The chopper set down on the asphalt and even before the blades could begin to slow, a man waved to us from the open door of the craft. He was swinging the massive M60 machine gun left and right, ready to cover us if the need arose.

I turned to the two marines and said, "Grab Mr. No Hands, and let's get out of here."

"Yes Sir!" they said and moved to get the downed terrorist.

I turned and continued on my way to the chopper, and got a better look at the guy on the M60. He looked a bit younger than me, although seemed a little familiar, and sported a short brown hair cut underneath his radio headset. When I got closer, he flashed me a pearly grin and nodded toward the cockpit. I thanked him with a silent nod, then climbed up into the open cargo bay. Before I could settle down and close my eyes against the back of the co-pilot's seat, I heard a familiar voice.

"Jonathan?" the masculine voice asked.

I knew who it was without opening my eyes, and I felt a slight rush of joy from the sound. "How's it going, Mr. President."

The pilot laughed a full, from the gut, laugh and burst from the seat. He rushed over and threw a big bear hug around me, which must have looked comical, considering our three inch height difference. When he let go, I could make out the familiar lines of Asian genes that the young man inherited from half of his family.

"Where the heck have you BEEN, man? You know everybody thinks you're dead!"

When he said that I flinched. "I know." I said before I registered WHO he was referring too. Then I remembered, and I looked at him with shock, "You mean, they do?" I looked at him with a stunned expression, and his smile turned quickly to a straight line.

"I'm afraid so. Look, we'll talk more when we're in the air. I've got so many questions."

I gave in with a heavy sigh, "Sure, Brant. Ok. But just where did you get this chopper?"

He gave me a sidelong smile from his seat, watching Jenkins and Stone drag the injured zealot onboard. "Like I said, a long, weird story."

"Well, where are we going?" I asked as the two finished with the prisoner and gave Brant the 'OK' signal.

"Back home. There are many things that we need to discuss. I'll explain along the way."

And with that, he brought the "Huey"back up to full power, and all six of us were lifted into the night sky.

* * *

Well, there you have it, the second chapter of Destinies. I want to thank DragonArmada for his review of the first chapter, and for his faithful reading! It's what drives me to write! Thanks also to Lauren and Alicia, for all of their input! Thank you and more Sailor stuff will be coming next, cause I've almost finished with this little bit of necessity. R&R please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Please, let me decided how to use my fifty-three cents as I see fit. Anyway, here it is!

_Italics: Thoughts

* * *

_

_Tangible Destinies_

Chapter 3

Somewhere northeast of Atlanta, Georgia

December 30, 2005

0230 hours

Our trip "home", as Brant put it, took around an hour and a half, which put me very near familiar territory, but I was too shocked and busy to notice where we were, exactly. His story of how he knew where to find us was almost too much for me to handle, even with my previous experience with the senshi, I mean the soldiers I guess now that I am home and speaking English again.

Brant Barber, a very good friend of mine and a military otaku, um excuse me, "passionate", same as myself, guided the "Huey" in for a very smooth landing on an uncontrolled airfield. As soon as we hit, our gunner, "Smiley" as I took a calling to him, swept the area with a cautious gaze and called, "All clear," and the four of us drug our captor out of the chopper.

As he hit the ground, he held his injured stumps of hands close to his body and shook uncontrollably, more from rage than pain. He cast a hate filled gaze my direction, before his eyes lost their ability to function. He was dead before we acquired any useful information. Before we had a chance to register what happened, a figure approached from the shadow of the terminal office of the airfield. The man, for it was clearly a man, burly broad shoulders and hair so white, it shone even in the late night hours, reflecting any light to be found at such an hour, approached us with a steady, calm pace. His outfit matched his hair, being entirely white, without a spot on him, all the way down to his white shoes, which also where unsoiled.

When he reached our group, I could make out the details on the man's face. I half expected to see a man in his mid to late fifties, but was shocked to find not a wrinkle in his otherwise handsome face. He looked to be only mid twenties at least! He smiled and revealed a set of the most perfect white teeth that I had ever laid eyes on. He then turned to Brant and said, "So you got my call."

Brant hesitated, his brown eyes taking in the same sights I saw, and he too was shocked. It took the speaker to clear his throat for Brant to snap out of it and respond.

"Uh, yeah, Yes Sir. I arrived at the field, with Corporal Shujumi already in the chopper. He smiled and waved, and we took off for the coordinates you gave me in your call."

Brant finished his second recitation of his story for the night, and I just stared. He went into more detail with his telling of the tale to me in the chopper. He received a call from his squadron in the Civil Air Patrol that a crisis was taking place and that he should report to his landing field. When he arrived, the only evidence that there was anything wrong, was the soft thumping of the "Huey's" rotors as it waited for him on the tarmac. Then, he and the corporal traveled to our location, and made pick up. It was as routine as an eclipse. There was a lingering question in both Brant's and my own mind. How the heck was this man able to predict not only where we were, but also the time that it would take for the chopper to reach our position at the exact time the fighting ended? That was clearly one of the most puzzling, if not scary, moments in my short life. The man sensed where the conversation was going to lead, so he spoke up instead.

"I realize that there must be questions. I regret that I cannot tell you the answers that you seek. Especially you, Mr., oh. Excuse me, Captain Fowler." He raised a hand to forestall any interruptions that I might have given, had I been able to speak. I was still too stunned to respond.

"However," he continued, "There is one who can answer all of your questions, yes you Alex Jenkins, Brant Barber and Eric Stone, and those zealots," he gestured to the now dead cultist, "Have him locked up in an abandoned warehouse near here. Go and get him out, and he will be able to answer most of your questions." He threw a packet of instructions to Brant and turned to walk away.

"Wait! You said most of our questions," I said when I finally woke up from my stupor enough to respond.

The man in white turned and gave me a sly grin, "Get him out, Avenger. He will answer what he will." and with that last stunning order, he was gone. Just like that! It was almost as if he never was there.

After almost a full minute, Jenkins I think, said, "Well, what the heck is in that package, anyway?"

* * *

The last few days had been a real miserable time for a certain young woman. At present, four of the most strikingly good looking sixteen year old girls were sitting in a secluded booth of the Crown arcade with a good looking twenty one year old, and all of them had various looks of sadness and thought on their faces. They were all gathered to try and think of a way to get their best friend to cheer up. It had only been three days, Christmas came and went, and the most cheerful, aside from their leader, was suddenly not so cheerful anymore.

The table held two cats as well, both almost direct opposites of one another, a white and a black, and both sporting gold crescent moons on their foreheads. The black one had her head on the head of the white one, who at present carried a very human-like frown on his face, with his head resting on paws in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Artemis, I really am. We have tried everything to get Mina to smile, and I am running out of ideas." Luna, the black cat, said.

Rei, the raven haired Shinto priestess, reached over with a gorgeous slender arm and scratched the white cat, Artemis, on the head.

"Yeah. Even going to the mall and after-Christmas shopping did nothing to bring a smile back on our friend's face. It just doesn't feel the same. That Jonathan, If he were still here, I would..." she started to steam, and Ami, the blue haired genus decided to speak up in defense of her friend.

"Rei, I think that we are going about this all wrong." She managed before any decidedly harsh words could be voiced.

The priestess, along with the auburn-haired strength of the group and the couple at the other end of the table all turned and gave their resident genus the floor.

When she didn't immediately respond, the blonde one with two pigtails held up with what looked like meatballs spoke up from the comfort of her boyfriend's arm, "Well Ami, what did you have in mind?"

The bluenette looked a bit pale and shrunk back into her seat, all the while saying, "Well, I didn't have much in mind, I just noticed that all of our ideas at present were not successful."

That brought the entire table to sigh and drop their heads in an exasperated manner.

Darien, the boyfriend of the "odangoed one", spoke up through his lowered head, "I just wish there was something we could do. After all, I kinda liked him. He was the first guy that showed any interest in me, about us, as who we were, and he was the first to ever willingly fight for us instead of the other way around." That brought the entire table to agreement, and they went back to thinking of other ways to get Mina to smile again.

Before any of them had a chance to come up with any solid ideas, the doors to the arcade sung open and let a very ruffed looking, but beautiful blonde girl enter the store. She wore light blue jeans and an orange tee shirt underneath a huge black leather jacket that obviously did not fit her, but somehow didn't look out of place on her lithe form. She hurried past the handsome young clerk, Andrew, gave him a small, sad smile, and then continued on to where her friends were seated at a booth toward the rear of the place.

Lita, the brunette, looked shocked and said, "Mina, did you just, but that was, when did you," she never finished, because Mina motioned for the girls to scoot down and sat next to Ami when they complied.

Mina spoke up next. "I just got a call."

The girls looked curious and she continued, "From his cell phone."

When the room finally calmed down enough for her to explain, Mina drew a deep breath and faced her interrogators.

"This morning, around ten o'clock, I guess, I heard this buzzing coming from my bed-side table. I thought my alarm was going off again, so I just hit the table and turned over. That usually works," She said through a frown, "But today it didn't. Instead, it kept buzzing, and then it started to play a tune. I knew that my clock didn't play music, so I looked up from under my pillow, and there was his phone, all lit up with a blue light. I didn't get it in time, cause I didn't know how to answer the phone, but as soon as it started, it stopped. Then on the screen, a "one missed call" message said. I got dressed and hurried here. I thought that you could take a look at it for me, Ames." She turned to her left to the genus next to her.

Ami got a hungry grin, and greedily gestured for her to give up the phone. As soon as Mina reached into her pocket to bring out the phone, it started buzzing again. This startled the girls, who promptly screamed, and dropped the offending object. After the buzzing lasted for a few more seconds, the tune started to play, and Ami gingerly picket it up. She read the English screen easily enough, and noticed what it said. A single word that would start the girls on their latest adventure.

"Mom", Ami said.

"How is your mom calling on Jonathan's phone?" Serena, the "odangoed one" said.

Ami just sighed and said, "No Ser, it's his mom. I suggest that you open it Mina. Yo should be the one to, to talk to her. Besides, your English is the best."

Mina nodded, albeit reluctantly, and took the phone from Ami. She opened it, and noticed instantly a voice on the other end. She placed the receiver to her ear, and said, "Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this?" asked an older, and very worried voice. It had a very pleasant southern bell accent and held a deep string of concern.

"I'm sorry, but is this Mrs. Fowler?" Mina asked very timidly.

The woman sounded shocked, "Why yes, yes it is! I'm wondering why a young lady has my son's phone, though. I have been trying to reach him for about a week and a half now, and if you know where he is, I would be grateful if you would tell him to call his mother back!" Her voice had risen from a soft, almost mournful pleading to a commanding and loving statement.

"I'm sorry, but it's kind of complicated. My name is Mina Aino, and well, I don't know how to say this, but I don't know where your son is." She finally decided. She couldn't bring herself to say that she saw him die, held him in her arms as he did so. So she settled on the closest thing to the truth that she could think of.

Mrs. Fowler's breath caught at the statement, and she started to cry, "I've been so worried. Have you seen him? I mean, You must have, otherwise you wouldn't have his phone. Tell me, have you been with him for long?"

Her questions came at a flooding rate, and Mina paused for a minute to collect her thoughts. "Mrs. Fowler, I live in Tokyo, Japan, and your son has been, well was here for about a week. Then, he, well, he..." she couldn't finish, but she didn't need to.

Jonathan's mother just calmly asked, "What happened, sweetheart? What happened to my baby?" She almost pleaded.

Mina finally broke, and sobbed as she said, "He saved my life, and my friend's lives. I don't know where he is now, but he was hurt. I don't know how bad, but I thought that he was going to be okay! He was so nice and wonderful, and then he went and tried to save us." After a seconds pause and a few sniffles, "I'm sorry. I guess we had an 'attraction', and then he went and made me fall for him."

Mrs. Fowler just shushed her soothingly, as a mother would a hurting infant. "It's okay. Did you say you're name was Mina?"

Mina made an affirmative noise, and Jonathan's mother took the time to think. "Well, my husband flies to Tokyo for trips. Could you and your friends look him up? I'd like to see the friends of my son's. It would mean a lot to me."

Mina sat stunned, not knowing how to respond to such a request. The first thing that she worried about, was meeting the mother of her late boyfriend, then the financial aspect hit her like a ton of bricks.

"But that would cost a fortune!" She blurted out, then clamped a hand over her mouth. The gang just stared at her in wonder at the mini drama played out in front of them.

The southern woman actually chuckled, but it came out sad anyway, "No that won't be a problem. My husband has accumulated so many 'buddy passes', that he doesn't know what to do with them. He hasn't felt the same for a while, and it would mean the world to us if you could come and relate to us the time you spent with our son."

Mina could only nod mutely, until Ami nudged her, reminding her that her conversation wasn't on video. She shook her head, managed an apology, and gratefully accepted the invitation.

After the polite goodby's from the two of them, Mina addressed her friends.

"Guys, his parent's want us to come and visit them in America." She waited for the resounding outbursts that usually accompanied such great demands, ut to her surprise, she never received one. Instead, the gang looked first at one another, then at Mina, and nodded as one.

Serena spoke up first, "Of course we'll come Mina! He was our friend too, and we know that it means so much to all of us." This was met nods from the table and even Lita managed a smile to Mina.

"Hey, It means so much, that I'll go without a fuss."

That last comment managed to bring a slight smile to the blonde vixen's face, and then Rei spoke up, "When do we leave?"

* * *

Well, I know that this one was longer, but I finally got around to adding the scouts! YEAH! It only gets better from here, with enough turns and twists for a hundred games of Twister! But I digress. Let me know what you think so far, and thank you for all of your additions to the site! They continue to make me laugh and provide inspiration. By the way, I am thinking seriously about posting a picture of the main character to let you get a better look at him on my profile page. Let me know if you think that would be a good idea. 

Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the characters that I added. And Brant. I really can't say that I own him. Well, maybe at Halo... Just kidding buddy! Enough of my rambling, On with the story!

_Italics:_ _Thoughts

* * *

_

_Tangible Destinies_

Chapter 4

Outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia

United States of America

December 30, 2005

0245 hours

"Well, what the heck's in that package, anyway?" Alex Jenkins asked everyone and no one at the same time. I saw Corporal Shujumi finally unhook himself from the straps and harnesses that held him in the chopper's side gunners seat, and make his way over to fill in the empty hole in our four person circle.

Brant didn't move to respond in any way to what Alex said, so I decided to wake him.

"Sergeant," I growled. Yes, I growled. It was late, and I was tired. I really wanted to get on with what ever the heck we were supposed to do.

Brant, who was a Sergeant in the CAP, responded almost instantly.

"What, Oh sorry. This is all happening so fast."

I knew what he meant. I suddenly felt very, very tired, and... lonely? Yeah, that was it. Brant and I had grown up together, if you could say that 19 and 20 were "grown up". He was only a few months older than I, and we knew that this was almost unreal. Almost. We both had ideas as kids to go and "live the action hero", so to speak. When it finally caught up with us, however, we were totally, and utterly stupefied.

Even with the close friendship that we shared, I still felt at a loss compared to the sense of companionship I experienced just a few days earlier.

Switching gears, I realized the fact that this entire situation was not normal, and how my group would cope with this turn of events. _And to think, it's only their first day, _I thought. I knew that this was not the way to go about this operation.

_Attitude determines victory or defeat. Well, I've got nothing to loose, but they do. If I screw up for even more of my friends, and my family, then I won't be able to live with myself. Alright. Just act._

After my self pep-talk, I reigned in the group. They were all just staring at the parcel of neatly tied papers in the sergeant's hand.

"Alright guys. We've been given an assignment. By now, all of your previous obligations have been replaced," Yes, I know that I _might _have overstepped my bounds there, but hey, what could I do? " And you have been given new orders. Open it, Brant."

He nodded, and finally moved to untie the string that held the papers together. When he finished with the string, he glanced intently on the top sheet.

"Well, what does it say," asked Eric Stone. He seemed to be the second most eager man in the circle. "Smiley" just smiled through everything, like he wasn't really there.

Brant spoke up, "Top Secret. Orders to the Second Sword of Light. Eyes Only."

"Who's the Second Sword of Light?", asked Alex, confusion on his youthful face. He might have been handsome, with boyish charm, had the mud and grime not been present.

"We are, apparently," Smiley said. I realized that it was the most he said all night, and I turned to greet him.

"Captain Jonathan Fowler," I said, extending my hand. What he did next, not only shocked me, but the others as well. He bowed.

I felt foolish. _Shujumi? Duh, of course he's Japanese! Don't just stand there, do something!_ My brain yelled at me. Before I could return the bow, the corporal straightened and grasped my hand in a very western fashion and shook hard.

"Corporal Ken Shujumi, sir. It's nice to meet you."

I felt a twitch at the back of my brain, letting me know that this was one of those, "small world" moments, but I decided to chat later, at a more opportune time. Right then, I had two ex-marines to deal with.

"Alex Jenkins, sir. Thanks for getting to us. We never would have made it." He extended his hand, which I shook, and then his partner moved closer.

"Eric Stone. Pleasure." he said, shaking the proffered hand. Stone was a larger young man, broad shoulders and blonde hair, hinting at Norwegian heritage. He carried an M249 Squad Automatic Weapon, or SAW, resting against his shoulder. The machine gun was used to cover the squad with a high rate of fire. It had a bi-pod and a big box magazine that held a lot of rounds. Every time I looked at it, it gave a little boost to know that the heavy weapons man from Alpha team was with us. We could use him.

I turned to Brant, who was watching all of the commotion with a decided interest. I closed the distance with him and we shook hands, then hugged as old friends do.

"Man it has been too long. And now, get this? We're finally living it!" He had a spark in his eye that gave me a bit of a morale boost. I shared his excitement, but I also carried with me a burden that was almost too great to carry. I shook the feelings before they could make me stumble.

_Attitude. Victory. _I reminded myself.

"Yeah it has. By the way, This is Sergeant Brant Barber, a friend of mine for a long time."

I let him proceed to introduce himself, with the ususal, "Hi, I'm Brant Barber, Future President of the United States," spiel. To tell the truth, he was actually well on his way. Already president of various political parties and government establishments on his college campus, he was well prepared for a future in politics.

While the introductions went on, I snatched the packet of paper from Brant and started to read. It was a good idea to be familiar with the plan before your subordinates ever came into contact with said plan. I mentally scoffed at my choice of words. I wasn't in any position to lead these men to possible death.

_Wait. There I go again, more negative thinking. Just act._

So I did. I began to analyze every aspect of the proposed plan, all the while, the light hearted banter of my new group continued on behind me.

Of course, plans almost never went without problems, but hey, I got used to protocol.

Half an hour later, the five of us were back on board the Huey and traveling to an abandoned warehouse the zealots were using as a staging point for their strikes against the nation. It was only one of several hundred in the country, but it still would be heavily guarded.

Since the noise on a chopper would usually drown out any communication attempts, the engineers that built the UH-1D installed headsets for crew members to wear. They allowed the five of us to talk and be heard with the noise of the chopper blotted out. I was immensely grateful for the luxury.

According to the briefing packet, the warehouse was a small, one-story sheet metal construction, and had a fairly large parking lot.

"Alright guys. Brant and Ken will stay airborne over the LZ, while Alex, Eric and I hot drop, smash and grab, and evac to the lot. Ken, you lay down heavy support against anything behind us. Got it?" I said, finishing up my monologue.

Brant snickered from the cockpit, "You get all of the fun."

"Hey, you wanna fly, or drop out of this nice, wonderful new ride on an inch of nylon?" I shot back.

He took the bait, "Point."

The two marines took our lighthearted bickering with a mix of awe and amusement. Clearly, we were not showing proper etiquette that normal officers would share with NCO's.

"It's alright, guys. When on a job, or off, I think that it's best to be informal. Many might disagree with my logic, but it just makes it that much more interesting and less confusing. Discipline is essential, don't get me wrong, it's just that, in this position, it would seem formality is out the window." The marines bought it, and their shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Like me!" Ken said from his position, almost half in and out of the open side door on the chopper.

I chuckled, "Right, Smiley. Just like you. By the way, how old are you?" I wanted to know, cause I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him from somewhere, and he did look a bit younger than any of us.

His face fell just a bit, but he quickly recovered, and said with confidence, "Seventeen."

The two marines and I almost had an anime-like face vault moment.

"That's just at the cut-off point!" Alex yelled.

"Yeah! We're only twenty, and we've been in since we were eighteen! Wow!" Eric supplied. That made me feel better, knowing that the entire force I had to work with was near my age. That made potential leadership issues almost entirely nonexistent.

I nodded to the guys, said "Lets get started," and we all began our preparations for the sortie. Alex and Eric handed me some gloves and a friction device for the rope descent, and we busied ourselves putting them on. Ken shifted a bit in his sling, occasionally sweeping the air with the M60.

From the cockpit, we heard Brant call out, "Two miles out, dropping to Nape of the Earth."

With that statement, the chopper lurched and we descended to the midnight black treetop level.

* * *

Jubaan District

Tokyo, Japan

December 29, 2005

1300 hours

Serena carried her purse close to her chest as she made her way back to her house, all of the events of the past two weeks filling her head as she pondered just what the heck she and her friends were getting into.

_It could be an enemy trap! And all of us just up and agreed to go to America! I need to think about this one. _Serena mused to herself as she walked down the side walk.

"Something on your mind, Serena?" A voice carried up from the concrete at her feet. The blonde looked down at her black cat and shrugged.

"I guess just this news about going to America. I can't help but feel like something's not right." She stopped, allowing her long pigtails to catch up with her and fall around her body.

Just as her cat was about to complement her on good thinking, she let out a quick giggle, throwing her hands up to her head and saying, "Aw but I'm just nervous! I've never been out of the country before!"

Her cat, Luna, just sighed and lowered her head. "So close. Oh so close," she muttered. _Someday, she's gonna have a maturity fit, I just know it. But I guess, not today._

By the time the two finished their talk, they had arrived at Serena's home. She ran up to the door wondering how in the world she was going to get her parents to let her go on a trip to America. As she was about to go into the kitchen to confront her mother, she heard her target talking on the phone.

"Yes ma'am. I understand. A few weeks? Uh huh. And there will be... Of course. I just had to ask. I'll tell her as soon as she gets home! Thank you, Haruna-sensei. Good bye."

Serena was very interested now, seeing as she never knew that her teacher would call her house! School wasn't due to start until, well tomorrow! And she was already in trouble! She decided to try and talk to her mother later, and she started stealthily moving toward the stairs to her freedom.

"And where do you think you're going young lady?"

_Busted_.

"Well, I was actually just on my way upstairs." Serena tried to hide the nervousness she knew would show on her face, before her mother could do anything too... painful.

"Good! You need to pack, and I'll help!" She never expected her mother, the efficient arbiter of the house, to agree to... wait, pack?

"Uh, mom? Are you feeling alright?" Serena asked with concern written plainly across her pretty face.

"Of course! Oh I forgot to say, that was your teacher on the phone. She said that you and a small group of other students were getting to go on an educational trip to America! It seems that the highschool and college are having an extracurricular trip to help the highschool kids learn more, and the college students the chance to teach and lead others. Isn't that wonderful! And you made the list! Your studying for that final exam must have paid off!"

Serena was so blown away by the change in both her mother and her teacher, of all people, that she never questioned the entire time that she packed her suitcase. Luna, however, made herself scarce. She was very curious as to what her charge was getting into. As Serena and her mother packed, she sat on the dresser and thought long and hard about the events that lead up to what had just happened.

_I don't know, but something just doesn't sit right with all of this..._

"Very good miss Haruna. That does it for your time." The voice came from the door to her apartment room. The owner of said voice was dressed in all white, even his hair and shoes, and he was young, maybe twenties, and handsome. Had he not barged into her apartment at lunchtime, she might have thought about asking him more about himself, but seeing as she was in casual dress, with her auburn hair down and trying to enjoy her last day of Christmas freedom, she didn't think too much about him as she did herself and trying to appease a potential threat.

He sensed her fear, and rolled his grey eyes, "Really, Miss Haruna, I told you, I'm not here to hurt you or anything, just to ask that favor of you. Don't be afraid. Besides, you'll never see me again. Thank you again." and with a swish of his shoulder length pearly hair, he was gon from her apartment, and her life.

She shook her head, stared at the empty doorway for a second, then cried out, "Wait! I didn't get your number!"

* * *

Ok! I'm alive! I just got back from vacation, and I had to get this out! I've been running through the entire story in my head for the longest time, and I just have to put it on paper. Or on screen. Whatever. Anyway, thanks again to all of you who read this. I told you that the scouts were in it, and it sure took me long enough, huh? But seriously, I am thinking way, way out of the box with this one, and I hope that you all stay with me! Please, I know that there are those out there that read and DON"T review, points at self and coughs but it would be nice to know whether or not you like what I have so far. Just a suggestion. Have a great week! Or however long it will take me to come out with the next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing but the story and my characters. R&R Kudasai! And I don't mean Rest and Relaxation!

* * *

"Our struggle is not against flesh and blood, but against the spiritual forces of evil in the heavenly realms" (Ephesians 6:12).

"Have you ever dealt with people who have lost everything in just an hour? In the morning you leave the house where your wife, your children, your parents live. You return and you find a smoking pit. Then something happens to you–to a certain extent you stop being human. You do not need any glory, money anymore; revenge becomes your only joy. And because you no longer cling to life, death avoids you, the bullets fly past. You become a wolf."

–Russian General Aleksandr Lebed,

Veteran of Afghanistan

* * *

_Tangible Destinies_

Chapter 5

Outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia

December 30, 2005

0300 Hours

I watched the dark mass of trees zoom past the open door of the chopper as our crew of five fighters flew ever closer to our rendezvous with hell. We all traveled in silence, looking around or straight ahead in my case, pondering what the heck we had gotten ourselves into. At least, that was what was on my mind.

My thoughts suddenly settled on the veterans of the Vietnam War, and what they were thinking in the same position myself and the four young men with me. How did they feel, surrounded and soaring to possible death?

_Probably scared to death, _I thought. I knew I was.

Suddenly, the dark blob of trees was replaced by a growing light spot. The parking lot of the warehouse was big. It had three rows of five lights that illuminated the white lines of the spaces. The building itself was set back about ten meters to the north end of the lot.

Shoving the previous thoughts aside, I let my adrenaline take over.

"Showtime, people!" I yelled, and yanked off my headset. Alex and Eric mimicked my actions, and Ken rubbed at his ears.

I heard him yell back, "Not so loud!" as the three of us moved to the open doors of the chopper. Throwing the ropes ahead of us, we followed their decent using the friction devices to slow us to a reasonable speed, and we hit the ground.

I held out my hand, signaling for a fast advance on the building. The two marines nodded, and we moved toward the warehouse in a "V" formation, Alex on my right, and Eric on my left.

There was a door on the wall, near a larger steel door that could swallow a truck, and I took us to the smaller door.

_No sense in trying for overkill yet. _Brant and Ken rose into the air a good three hundred feet, and waited for my predesignated signal. I worked out a way for him to know if there was trouble. It was a good thing that he moved, or else the noise of the helicopter might have given us away.

So far, the guards, if there even were any, had not shown themselves. _Odd, _I thought. _There might be a few outside at least!_ Before I could ponder that thought any longer, the door that the three of us surrounded suddenly swung open to reveal a hooded cultist.

The expression on his face was one that I'll never forget. He wasn't even surprised! Not in the least! He carried a deadpan that threatened to spread to me if I looked at him any longer. Being the point man, he was directly in front of me, and when he raised his AK-47, I shook my head, but couldn't bring my hands up to level the G-36 on his form.

_Not again! _My mind screamed at my body to do something, but was interrupted with a loud long roar, followed by an unholy scream from the zealot as he caught the burst from Eric's SAW. He was literally cut in half from the hail of lead that pelted his form, regardless of the heavy "bulletproof" robes.

Collecting my thoughts, I sent a "Thanks," to Eric, who only nodded, and the three of us made our way inside the building, surprise and caution thrown to the wind.

As the three of us continued past the dead zealot, we entered into the administrative section of the building. It had a lot of cubicles arranged to create a maze in a room only about 20 by 40 feet. How anyone ever worked in a place like this was beyond me. I noticed that there were only bullet holes and empty casings occupying this room, and I felt lucky.

We stayed low, just incase one of the cultists appeared, and managed to get to a door on the other side. Near this wooden framed opening, I heard what sounded like very solemn and haunting singing, and I smelled the faint spice of incense burning.

_Not that one, _I thought to myself. I motioned for Alex and Eric to follow me, and we continued along the wall to the corner where another door was closed and locked with only the lock built into the knob. Hearing no sound from the other side, I reached up to unlock the door as quietly as I could. When I finished with the door, Eric moved to the left, providing a covering field of fire for that side of the adjacent room, while Alex mirrored his actions on the right.

_These guys know their stuff, _I mused. _Thank goodness Brant had me run those home-invasion exercises, or I would have tipped them off along time ago._

With a silent prayer, I flung the door open, and rolled through. Alex and Eric followed half a second after me, and raised their rifles at the far side of the room.

It was a small, 10 by 20 foot room, entirely made of concrete, probably to store hazardous materials. Instead of materials, it held hazardous beings, for awaiting us like silent watchdog sentinels, were a pair of the maggots that sat on either side of a man, who was bound at the wrists behind his back, and slumped kneeling on the bare concrete.

The maggots issued a growling dare for us to try and move them. I could sense that the marines were about ready to fire, so I held up my hand, motioned for them to wait, and lowered my rifle.

Alex was about to protest, when I drew my Colt. The maggots made a move to slowly stand up from their sitting position. I didn't give them the luxury. I sighted the one on the right side of the prisoner, and pulled the trigger. The round again formed with the energy from my body, and went sailing downrange. It impacted the maggot right in the center of its two throats and took the rest of the mass higher than the impact point and painted the wall behind it.

The second blue-gray two headed dog looked at his fallen partner, and back to me and let out a howl that could wake the dead. I realigned my .45 with him and caught him between the heads as he charged. This round tore a wet hole through the unholy beast, and lodged itself somewhere in his spine.

The prisoner made no motion to even flinch form the very moment we burst through the door. Holstering my pistol, I went to him and knelt, helping him to his feet. Alex came over and drew a knife from his web gear and cut the zip-ties around his wrists.

"Are you hurt in any way?" I asked him. When he looked at me, I could see that he was almost an exact copy of the man that met Brant with Ken. He had shining white hair and flawless features, and his gray eyes held a hint of a smile in them.

He shook his head, and the four of us moved to the door we first came through, leaving two dead monsters and a new paint job in the room.

On our way out, I noticed that the chanting had grown in volume and intensity, and I couldn't shake the curiosity. I just had to see.

Shouldering our rescued prisoner to Alex, I waved them to the exit and made my way to the door we passed earlier. The noise coming from the other side made my skin crawl and my hair stand on end. Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened the door far enough for me to see. The large storage area of the warehouse was dark with a faint red glowing light that spread to cover the occupants, who I just focused on.

The cultist (there had to have been at least 40 of them) were sitting cross-legged in rows on the bare concrete floor chanting and signing a piece that would make demons crawl from the depths of hell.

I was just about to turn around and leave, when they suddenly stopped. I froze. No sense in tipping them off yet, but even as that thought entered my mind, the row nearest me turned and allowed me a view of the object of their attention.

In front of all of the rows of zealots, on the floor was a circle of candles surrounding a marking of some kind on the concrete.

_Probably a pentagram, _I thought, and before my very eyes, a ghoul was forming in the middle of the ring.

"What the hell is that!" came a cry from behind me, as Eric's curiosity finally got the better of him. That was all the cultists needed and they broke from their trance-like state and angrily started to stand.

"Great, Eric!" I yelled at him as I pulled one of the grenades from my web belt.

_Brant won't be able to see the signal in here! _

The thought crossed my mind as I pulled the pin and lobbed the explosive into the ring where the ghoul was materializing, then I turned and ran through the management area as fast as I could, pushing a frazzled Eric in front of me.

The grenade went off, and I heard the screaming of people along with one scream that would haunt me for a long time.

_I guess the weapons here _can_ hurt them after all._

When I reached the exit, Alex and our "answers" were standing just outside of the building, and Alex was busying himself trying to locate our chopper. I pulled a flare from my belt this time, primed it, and in mid-run, threw it as far out into the parking lot as I could. The long red stick sparked and sputtered to life, billowing a plume of red gas and light into the night.

Behind me, the door to the storage area blew apart and flung splinters into the management office. Luckily, Eric was outside with Alex and our guest, and the explosion only gave us a little warning for the zealots.

The sound of the Huey diving to the ground was almost drowned out by the long roar of Eric's SAW as he opened up on the small man-size door. Nothing was going to get by that hail of lead, as long as his ammo lasted.

Before the chopper landed, I yelled at the guys to move toward the flare, and squeezed a few of my own shots off at the door.

As the chopper came closer, I noticed the big steel delivery door start to groan and move upward. When the ammo in my second magazine ran dry, I was about to pull my last grenade when I heard the sweat sound of Ken's M60 above and behind my head.

Slinging the G-36 onto my back, I ran to the door of the chopper and scrambled on board.

Even before my feet left the pavement, Brant pulled the Huey into a steep climb, and we were once again flying off into the night.

Once we were safely clear of the LZ and heading to, somewhere, I couldn't have cared less at that point, I leaned back against the pilot's chair and felt the adrenaline flush from my system. It was like taking a cold shower that wouldn't stop, or warm up.

_I just killed _**people** That one thought screamed in my mind as I tried to come to grips with where my life was leading.

Our "guest" sat next to me, and somehow, without even having to open his mouth, he radiated comfort. I couldn't resist any longer, and I finally brought my eyes to level with his. What I saw instantly made me forget about the way the zealot looked at me, how I almost died, and of the smoke-filled warehouse. His eyes were gleaming with a hint that he knew. He _knew_. I don't know how, but he was someone who had been there. That thought alone brought me some comfort as I slowly drifted off into an exhausted and fitful slumber.

* * *

Juuban District

Tokyo, Japan

December 29, 2005

2213 Hours

In four different rooms across Tokyo, Japan, at the same instant, two cats and two people suddenly woke with such a start, that they almost yelled out loud. The same thought was on every single mind, and it traveled like lightning through the night.

_Wait! His mom called! He wasn't from this dimension! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?_

The aforementioned people collected their thoughts and decided to ask questions the next day at their daily meeting. With the issue settled for the night, they decided to try and sleep on it. Darien, Ami, Luna and Artemis didn't sleep very well that night.

The next morning saw four very haggard looking beings making their separate ways to their usual meeting spot.

When the group finally all assembled, (Serena was late as usual, but dismissed for her relevant excuse of packing), the gang started to ponder the latest turn their lives had taken.

"I sat in front of the fire for a great deal of the night, and it gave me zilch," exclaimed Rei. She was looking thoroughly pissed. "I mean, I stayed up way to late for me to come up with nothing!"

Ami surprised the gang once more when she spoke up, waving her hand dismissively at Rei's comment. "That's nothing. I think that we have all made a terrible oversight. Or a few of them, actually," she said, bringing her hand up to cup her chin, clearly a sign of deep thought.

Darien made an affirmative grunt, but stayed where he was propped up against the wall, with a bundle of love on each arm.

Serena and Rini were clearly enjoying his lack of squirming. Ami continued, "Yes. One, remember that Jonathan was not from our dimension."

Serena and Mina stared at her for some kind of explanation. She uttered a disgruntled sigh, and went on, "How the heck could his MOTHER have called OUR dimension? Something happened when that white light appeared, and I've also been wondering something else." She got a look in her eye that suggested something was amiss.

"Serena, Lita, what did Mina tell Jonathan's mother?"

The two girls in question looked at each other, and then nodded and Lita said, "She told her that she didn't know what happened to him, but that he saved our lives."

Serena finished up, "Yeah, and that Mina had fallen for him and… oh my."

The two girls looked at each other again, as if suddenly slapped.

"We understood English?" They said in unison.

Ami nodded, and said "There is definitely something going on here. The last thing that has been bothering me is that the only people who are going on this 'field trip' are the five of us." Darien made a move to speak up then, but was halted by the voice of a newcomer.

"Actually, there are six of you going." The group instantly reacted, flinging their bodies from a resting state to a fighting one in a second.

"Wow, nice reaction time." The man said, spreading his arms out in the universal signal of peace. "Chill out, I'm not here to hurt you. On the contrary, it would be in your best interest if you would let me explain myself."

The speaker wore all white, down to his shoes, and sported a long pearly white hair cut.

Lita couldn't contain herself, "Whoa, are you an angel?"

The man laughed and merely smiled. "That hardly seems like a pertinent question right now." The gang relaxed slightly, and he spoke again.

"That's better. I didn't want to use that 'Don't be afraid' speech again. It gets old. Anyway, my name is Gabriel, and I might be able to answer some of those questions, Ami."

The bluenette's breath caught in her throat at the mention of her name, and Gabriel held up his hands to forestall the questions he knew would surely come.

Mina stood silently watching all of this happen with a detached interest.

_Why am I doing this to myself? _She thought. _It's because you don't really believe that he's gone. You can feel it. And besides, his worst injuries were healed by Serena. So then why the heck are you being so glum? He's not Ace. It wasn't another girl. Wait, what did that guy just say?_

She had been concentrating so much on her own thoughts, that she almost missed what he just said.

"He's on a 'mission' right now that could use your talents. That's why we need you to go. Sorry, Rini, but someone needs to be here with the cats while their gone."

Darien, apparently accepting all of what was going on, spoke up and said, "What about me?"

Gabriel laughed, "Somebody's got to play 'teacher' for this trip."

* * *

Hello Boys and Girls! I'm BAAAAAAaaaCK! And I am thoroughly engaged in college again. I just had to get a class that needs a book finished for EVERY CLASS TIME! But I digress. It's great to be back, and the reviews I get are lovely. I really do take into consideration the constructive criticism that I have already recieved, and I just love the wonderful attention. Hope that everyone will enjoy where I am going to take this story. Until next time... Arigatou and Osu! 


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the latest chapter in Tangible Destinies. Hope you all enjoy! The scouts will play their main role of co-protagonist for the rest of the story. Drop me a line and let me know what you think! By the way, Alicia Blade? I feel like I am going to need your help for some ideas that I have. Just to give you a heads up! Thanks agian for your time!

Disclaimer: I own the idea. That's it. The Japanese belongs to my father and his job, so you can sue them. Wait, not my father, but his job. Yeah. I've rambled enough.

* * *

Tangible Destinies

Chapter 6

Tokyo Narita International Airport

December 31, 2005

1942 hours

"Why do these things always seem to happen to us?" Lita managed to sigh, staring at the large banks of televisions displaying lists of arrivals and departures.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because we are the only ones who can save the world and blahdy blah blah..." Rei piped.

The five girls and their "chaperone" made their way almost grudgingly to the gate where their non-stop flight to Atlanta's Hartsfield International awaited.

Ami tightened her grip on her carry-on, forcing herself to not voice her opinion. _Not here, not now. This hardly deserves the shock. Maybe later._

Lately, the blue-haired genus felt that she should let loose just a bit, maybe show these girls that everyone has a fun side. Now was not the time. Mina, the usual happiness of the group, seemed lost in herself. Ami turned to give some nice words to her hurting friend, but noticed that she looked neither hurt, nor happy. The blonde in question was staring intently at a man who walked up to the television banks. Noticing where her blonde friend's attention lay, Ami turned her gaze to the newcomer.

He was clearly American, as tall as Darien, but was balding, but not in a bad way, and was reasonably built for an older man. _He must have been attractive as a younger guy, _mused Ami. _Especially with the uniform. _

The man wore a pilot's uniform, complete with flight bag and hat, which he currently held under his arm and looking slightly sad. He then lowered his head, gave a small sigh, so small that Ami would have missed it if she hadn't been studying so intently, and turned to walk away.

During all of this, the rest of the group noticed where Mina's attention lay, and they began to joke with her.

"Mina, he seemed a bit old for you..." Serena said. Darien actually chuckled.

"And I'm not too old for you?" His low baritone washed over her and she melted on cue. But only on the outside.

"On the contrary, I believe that SOMEONE has issues with the dark, and has to have the TV on in order to sleep." Her mind clearly learned from the mistakes of the past.

Mina surprised everyone with a chuckle, "He just looked so familiar. Hey, we've got to go help someone. Let's get a move on!" Her attitude was drastically improved since the day before, and the gang all looked dumbfounded as she hefted her backpack, and waltzed by them, humming a happy tune.

"What just happened?" Rei asked.

The girls and Darien boarded the plane without any delays. They found their seats were in first class, and the general consensus within the group was one of shear glee.

"They have _drinks_ for you before we take off!", came the cry from a certain blonde from a few seats up, followed by a, "Just please don't spill anything on me, Ser."

Before long, the plane finished boarding, and the aircraft started backing away. The gang had a great set up, Serena and Darien in the seats on the left side of the plane, Ami and Mina in the middle seats, and Rei and Lita in the seats on the right side of the plane. Behind them, the staircase to the cockpit rose to the upper level, partitioning off the economy class with the front of the 747-400. The girls settled in for a long flight, and Mina motioned for Ami to lean in.

"Hey, Ami. I need to ask a favor." She used a hushed voice that Ami could only guess at why.

"Sure."

"I want to talk to the pilot. I think I know him. Well, not really, but he... I just, " She began to stutter, Ami realized why she was flustered.

"Mina!" She said in a mockingly angry voice, "What about... him!"

"Oh come _on _Ames. I just want to talk to him, ok? I'll take the pill later."

Ami was about to say something, when she was interrupted by a voice over the intercom that made her do a double take.

"Minasama konbonwa, watakushi-wa kicho no Fowler de-gozaimasu. Toki-wa mamonaku ririku-itashimasu."

When the captain finished his public announcement, Ami looked from the speaker in the ceiling of the plane to Mina.

"Oh. I _knew _it!" She almost yelled, which caused Serena, Darien, Rei, and Lita to suddenly become interested in their conversation.

"Thanks Ames. After take off, I'll go, then come back and take the pill, okay?"

Ami nodded, and started to rifle through her bag that contained the special pills. Gabriel gave them tickets and a bottle of pills to take to the airport. The pills were a special type that would allow them to sleep 3/4ths of the way through the trip, effectively eliminating jet lag. He also filled them in on what they were going to be doing.

Gabriel looked about the temple as he told his tale. The looks the gang gave him, even the cats, were just what he expected, suspicion and confusion. The eyes of one, however, propelled him to continue.

"It's not going to be easy. Right now, the country is gripped with terrorism, and the military can only do so much. Their weapons are useless when we need them to be effective. It would be easy to just do something ourselves, but there are... rules. Anyway, the trip will not be a problem. Especially for you, Lita."

The amazon brunette looked surprised for a moment, and then settled back into a defensive stance, arms across her chest. "Yeah, how's that?"

Gabriel produced a bottle of prescription medication and handed them to Ami. "These are designed to allow anyone to travel long distances. I will trust Ami here with their care and distribution." He said that last part with a bit of a chuckle, and then turned to the cats and Rini.

"I'm sorry, but you four will not be able to come. However, I will be here for a while, and will be happy to discuss this thing with you." His tone of voice and the look in his eyes stalled any opposition they might have roused.

Darien spoke next, "I know that this seems a bit sudden, but I think I can trust this guy. He reminds me a lot of Jonathan." He turned to his future daughter and his advisors, "And you know how hard it is for me to trust people."

"Great! I suggest that you all get to packing. Don't worry about an excuse. I've seen to a suitable story." Gabriel said. He was very anxious about getting this show on the road. All of the gang started to disperse, but he stopped Mina before she could leave. "I need to talk to you a minute."

She barely registered anything he was saying, but managed a nod.

"Listen," He said, stopping her on the sidewalk in front of the temple. "You believe that he's alive, don't you?"

_Talk about being blunt. _"Well yeah, yeah I do."

"That," he said, staring straight into her blue eyes, "Is very wise. As corny as this is going to sound, don't be afraid. Trust that feeling." When he finished, he turned and walked a few paces down the road, and just vanished. Mina swore it was like he was never even there.

Since the talk with Gabriel, Mina's attitude drastically improved. She held onto that feeling of hope buried in her chest, and used it to carry her through the process of packing, saying good-bye to her family and Artemis, and getting to the airport. The next thing that spurred her on farther, was seeing the pilot in the terminal. Her chance to talk with him approached faster than she would have liked. The plane already finished it's take off, and Lita was out. Not wanting to ruin the trip for her friends, she took the pill as soon as she stepped on the plane.

_No sense in causing a panic yet, _she thought. Currently, she was propped up against the window with Rei trying desperately to keep the amazon from drooling on her. Mina took the sight of her friends all falling asleep with mixed emotions.

_I love them so much. How come we have to fight all the time? I am not trying to ditch my duty as a senshi so fast, it's just that we all never really had the chance to grow up with normal lives. I wonder what it was like for Jonathan to grow up? _

That thought propelled her to get up and go talk to the captain. She was on a mission. Walking to the galley next to the stairs, she asked a stewardess if she could talk to the pilot. The young woman looked apprehensive of the teenage blonde before her. She said so, prompting Mina to share a bit with the flight attendant. After a short and censored chat, Mina succeeded in breaking through the soft heart of the woman, who personally walked her up to the cockpit. The woman knocked on the door, receiving a "Come in" from beyond. The flight attendant opened the door, and started introductions.

"This girl wanted to have a word with you, Captain." The woman motioned to the blonde beauty next to her and turned back to go below. The captain turned in his seat, and blue met blue, as he and Mina shared a look. The man spoke first, "Um, hai?" He made a show of trying to use Japanese, and she recognized the accent immediately.

"Thank you for trying, Captain Fowler, but I'm fluent in English." She giggled a bit, and his face softened.

"Oh. Wow! It's really good, too." He said with a small smile. His blue eyes held a grief in them that Mina knew all too well.

"My name is Mina Aino, and I know your son."

The captain looked like he had been slapped, "What?"

"It's true. He was here for about a week." She noticed that he looked apprehensive, so she continued, "I recognized the accent you two share with Japanese. he really knows a lot!" She said with a giggle.

"I think that we need to continue this conversation outside. Dan, take over for me, will you?"

"Sure, Joe. And I'm sorry again."

Joe got up from the left seat and motioned for Mina to follow him. The area behind the cockpit held room for the second crew who took over the job of flying the plane halfway through the trip. They were snoozing in the bunks, and the captain spoke with a hushed urgency.

"I don't have much time, but I want to know a bit before I have to go. You said you know him?"

Mina nodded and said, "Yes sir. You don't believe he's gone? I don't. I just don't."

The captain nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Me too. It is nice to find someone who believes too. I've been trying to convince myself for a few days. It just didn't seem like he was gone. Listen, I'm off for the second half of the flight. Could you tell me about what happened then?"

Mina nodded, told him where she was, and went back to her seat with a small smile. Ami greeted her when she plopped down in her seat.

"So, was it...?" Ami probed.

"Umhmm," Was all that Mina could say, having taken the pill and drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

Mina woke to the sounds of food being dished out and consumed by her neighbors.

She didn't know how long she had been out, and the window shades were all drawn, creating a very dark, but cozy, atmosphere. Ami took the liberty of ordering a meal for her, which she hungrily consumed. When she finished the chicken salad type dish, she reached for her dessert, a fudge brownie, when she was interrupted by the voice of the captain.

"How are you enjoying the flight so far?" His eyes were alight with an eagerness that he held in check inside his body. It was obvious that he was very anxious to hear any news about his son.

Mina smiled up at him. "Yes sir. This meal was pleasantly good. Usually these airline meals aren't very good. Oh! Oops!" She hid her blush behind a hand while the captain laughed.

"I know exactly what you mean! I'll have to tell you about the time one of these things almost killed me!" He noticed that the blue haired girl was patting Mina on the back, and he leaned over to greet her. "I'm sorry. Who is your friend, Mina?" He asked, clearly puzzled by the girl's hair color.

Ami extended her hand in greeting. "Mizuno, Ami, sir. It's a pleasure to meat the father of our friend."

The captain shook her hand. "Joe Fowler, Mrs. Mizuno. The pleasure is mine."

Ami giggled at his manners, "Ami is fine Fowler-san."

Mr. Fowler chuckled and said, "Mina, your friend is very fluent in English."

Mina laughed and he thought that this girl might have been able to crack his son's shell. After that one relationship, he took the idea of guarding his heart very seriously. _Almost too seriously_. Before he could linger on that thought, he was brought out of his thinking by a squeal of delight from the port seats.

"Mina-chan, that man is our pilot! We saw him in the terminal!"

Mina sweat-dropped and made a motion for her to shut-up. Mr. Fowler looked on the scene with interest.

"Just how many of you are there on my equipment?" He said, straightening up with his hands on his hips.

Mina stood along with the captain and pointed to her group. "Well, the loud one on the left is Serena. She's with her boyfriend Darien, and on the right, we have Lita and Rei." She pointed to the two girls who were in the middle of a thumb war, having finished off their dinner.

"Wow! All of you came here because of my son?" The realization finally hit him, and he couldn't help but laugh. "Yep. He really has come a long way. I knew…" He didn't finish his sentence, letting it fade off into his thoughts. He stared at a rivet in the plane's skin for a full minute, then shook his head and faced Mina.

"I'm sorry. I just kind of spaced out for a second. Now, could you tell me about how you met my son, and what happened for a whole week for him to disappear like that? He was supposed to come home Saturday morning. I really want to know." He sat down in the isle nest to Mina, and crossed his legs. Mina marveled at how an older man could look like a kid again with simple movements. She also marveled in the fact that the resemblance between father and son was striking. She said so.

"Ha you think that we look alike, you should see his grandfather." He gave another chuckle, and Mina along with Ami, began to retell the story of their week, with a few omissions here and there to preserve their identities. Through the entire story, the emotions that Mr. Fowler went through flashed upon his face, showing pain at times and happiness at others. Their story went unfinished, however, when he received a call requesting his presence in the cockpit.

"I'm sorry, but I guess we can finish this on the ground." Excusing himself, he went back to the cockpit for landing.

Joe took the stairs to the cockpit two at a time. Flinging the door open to the cockpit, he called, "What's the problem, Dan?"

The first officer turned in his seat, holding his headset. "ATC just called in a report of a disturbance almost directly under our approach path. We'll have to divert a bit to avoid the smoke."

Joe took this news with a decided interest. "What kind of disturbance?"

The co-pilot made a motion for his captain to sit, while he radioed air traffic control.

"ATC, this is Northwest flight 1794. What kind of disturbance are we talking about?"

Joe put on his headset as he sat in the left seat. He caught ATC's response.

"NWA flight 1794, this is ATC. Police reported a fire in an abandoned warehouse somewhere near Lawrenceville. The fire set off an old alarm, and when they got there, there were bodies everywhere. They were the same as the terrorists in Alabama. The firepower left over suggests that they were up to something, but someone beat the military to the punch. Right now, authorities are worried about potential hazardous materials in the burning building. Suggested alternate route is just a bit shorter, so you should arrive around 8:30 this morning."

Joe thought long and hard. He hadn't known of terrorists in Alabama. This was very interesting. _When we land, I've got to pay attention to the news._

"Roger, ATC. Thanks for the heads up." He signaled to end transmission, and then turned to his copilot. "Something is just not right with all of this."

Dan replied, "Tell me about it. Who would have thought that terrorists would attack us down here? What do we have here anyway?"

"I don't know. Well, we just passed the 30 minute marker. I guess it's time again."

The copilot nodded and flipped a switch. The intercom in the plane crackled to life and allowed the pilot to address the plane once again.

"Minasama, nagai-aida taihen otsukare-sama-deshita. Ato san ju de chakuriku-tashimasu. Honjitsu-wa nosu-uesto-koku-o, goriyo-kudasai-mashite makotoni arigato-gozaimashita. Owasure-mono-no naiyo-ni gochui-kudasai. Matano gotojo-o jomuin ichido kokoro-yori omachi-shite-orimasu."

In the first class cabin, Ami turned to Mina and said, "He is very polite. Also, I should have caught that accent sooner. You must really like him, Mina."

Mina only shrugged and gave a slight, "Yeah, I do."

* * *

Ok, so there was a lot of Japanese in this chapter. The chapter started with the normal address by the pilot. It said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Captain Fowler. We will be departing shortly."  
The ending address said, "Ladies and gentlemen, you must be very tired. We will be landing in 30 minutes. Thank you very much for flying Northwest Airlines today. Please make sure to take all your personal belongings. We'll be looking forward to seeing you on board again."

Thanks for reading! This was a tribute to my father, who provided the public announcement. Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again! Here is the latest chapter in the saga. I am trying a new sort of first person with this chapter, so let me know if you can tell what I did. I like to give the readers some thing to enjoy along with the plot. And I'm rambling again. I'll shut up now. Please, review! I find your lack of faith disturbing! Actually, I just want to know how you like it so far. Thanks for all of those who have helped me. Here it is, chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I own the story and some of the characters. Can you guess which ones? I'll give you a cookie! Ha, if I had some, that is.

* * *

Tangible Destinies

Chapter 7

December, 31 2005

0821 hours

If you have never experienced exhaustion, I highly recommend a trip in a helicopter after four days of fighting almost non-stop where the only sleep you have had was brought on by unconsciousness.

I was definitely not Mr. Bright Smile this morning.

The first thing that registered to my clouded mind, was the absence of gunfire, explosions, or the ever-present _whump _of the "Huey's" rotors as they tore their way through the air. Something had disturbed the balance of life as I knew it.

Risking a glance, I opened my eyes slowly, only to clamp them shut at the earliest opportunity.

"TOO DAMN BRIGHT!" I yelled. Only recently had I turned away from my "morning person" self.

I heard a chuckle coming from somewhere near my left. It was probably Smiley.

"Hey buddy. You look like hell." I recognized Alex Jenkins well enough.

I managed a, "Wha-?", before the urge to see completely took control. The cold metal of the helicopter deck was the final factor that woke me.

Rising up into a sitting position, the aches in my shoulder and back decided to flare up like roman candles for attention. I let out a wince, and I noticed a few whistles. I didn't think about what I might look like. Instead, I let fly something that could be used against me later at a party of some kind.

"Tell me I didn't step in something."

Laughter finally broke the spell on my eyes, and I opened them to one of the most glorious winter mornings I ever witnessed. The sun just peeked above the tree line, sending rays of golden warmth to kiss the frost-covered ground like a tender mother would an infant. I actually felt a little better. Then I thought about someone who would have made that morning perfect. I didn't feel as happy then.

My appearance did nothing to improve on that point. The wounds I had received from the fight with the girls had invited a few others to the party on my person. Besides the sword wound on my shoulder and the asphalt burn on my back, a few scrapes from near-misses by bullets found homes on my thighs, arms and to my shock, one on my face, just below my right eye. Not being bullet proof was an idea that I had better become used to. And fast.

The oldest wounds had opened despite the army nurse's delicate work, and the older blood stains on my fatigues were being joined with new ones.

At least it didn't hurt to breathe anymore.

That thought occurred as I swept the area with my "Eyes model 0 mark 1". The airfield we set down on was currently unoccupied except for one lone Toyota Camry making its way down the runway. I could recognize Brant's car from 2 miles off.

After pulling up within 10 meters of the "Huey", he climbed out and waved at me. I returned the gesture, albeit with a little more difficulty. When he got closer, he slowed. His facial expression spoke volumes.

I tried to smile, wincing again as the fresh scrape on my cheek burned.

"It's not as bad as it used to be." Oops. Let that one slip. Luckily, no one caught it; instead Brant brandished his cell phone in a hand.

"Shouldn't you let them know that you're okay?" He was too innocent. I was screwed.

"Who should know what?" That was from Alex and Eric at the same time. They were genuine.

Swallowing, I decided to lay it on them. "Well, guys you see…" I didn't get to finish.

"He is not part of the Special Forces." The newcomer said. I just about jumped out of my skin, not even noticing the man we rescued sitting right next to me the whole time I blundered around that morning.

The two marines looked like they had been slapped. He either didn't notice or he just didn't care. I like to think that he didn't care.

"He is on assignment from me, whether he knows it or not that is another story. Also, your presence here was not an accident. You both were chosen to aid in this assignment. But," he paused, looking in my direction, "Seeing as how our Avenger is rather incapacitated right now, I think it might behoove us to relocate."

The five of us looked at him for a full minute before Smiley cracked his whip-like whit.

"In English this time, if you please?"

"It means, _Corporal_ that we should call his parents so that we can move to a warm house and get out of this cold."

"Oh. Okay." Ken shut up quick. Brant said nothing, just handed me the phone.

After a few rings, a very familiar voice came on and I had to swallow just to keep my voice from cracking.

"Hey mom."

* * *

"Alright everybody listen up. It's very easy to get lost around here, so stay together until Darien and I get back." Joe and Darien made their way toward the rental car area to pick up a car for Darien.

The girls milled about the Atrium of Hartsfield International. Many people stopped and stared at the five of them who seemed to radiate beauty from their angelic forms. The few whistles and cat-calls were enough to prove that point.

Near the rental car booths, Joe motioned for Darien to proceed while he called home.

"Honey, I just landed. I'm not alone. Yeah, some of his friends were on the plane with me. I think we should let them stay… They came such a long way. It shouldn't be a problem. Yeah, okay. Be home soon. Love you. Bye." He hung up his cell and strolled up to Darien who just received the keys to a sedan.

"So Darien, what did you get? It is Darien, right." Darien chuckled.

"Yes sir. I picked up a Pontiac."

Joe thought for a moment. "Well, we've got a little bit of a ride ahead of us, so it might be more comfortable to split the car loads. I could take all but two of you, or however you want to do it." He shrugged to Darien to get his opinion.

"Why don't we let them decide? I don't want to hear about not being fair for however long we have to ride, if you know what I mean."

Joe laughed, "Yeah I do. I think we will get along just fine. Okay, let's go get this straightened out." The two men walked back to the Atrium to save the beauties from unwanted attention.

"Okay girls. Darien and I have two cars. We'll let you decide who wants to ride with whom. We've got about a fifty minute drive to get home, so it's not too bad."

Serena whined a little before Darien winked at her to make her quit. Mina immediately volunteered to ride with Joe. Ami followed her soon after.

"That makes it more comfortable. Anybody else?" There were none. "Alright let's go. Darien, try not to get lost. Traffic around the Atlanta area is pretty bad. Here's my cell number if you get lost." Darien looked down at the small object in Joe's hand. His own cell phone was not so small, even though it was brand new. He gave it just a little thought before entering the number in his own phone.

After settling the rest of the gang in Darien's Pontiac, Joe took Mina and Ami to his car. The three of them drove off in an old silver Mercedes turbo diesel. Joe could sense Ami's concerns about the old heap.

"Don't worry. This thing's done right by me for more than 12 years. Before that, it was my mom's." He said in a slight southern drawl that hinted at his more attractive character.

The girls didn't look convinced. Joe didn't notice, instead taking his role as pilot even more seriously by pointing out the various sights of Atlanta. The girls were used to this much traffic, and when Joe commented on how congested the roads were, Ami managed a small laugh.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fowler, it's just that this seems like a cake-walk compared to every day life in down-town Tokyo." She was leaning forward in the middle of the large backseat of the car, including herself in the conversation.

Mina spoke up, "Now that you know a little about us, if it wouldn't be too much to ask, could we learn more about you and your family?" She knew that she was being bold, but she was being sincerely curious.

Joe gave a slight chuckle before turning on his "southern charm".

"Sure thing, honey. Well, I know that you must know a lot about my son, but you want to know what he's like from someone else. Am I right?"

Mina blushed scarlet along with a slight blush from Ami. Joe saw this and laughed again. "I knew it. Its okay and I honestly haven't seen anyone blush since I was in college. It's becoming a rare trait; one that I admire. I guess I should start from the beginning…" Joe went on to describe his family's frequent moves from state to state, and the constant need to reorganize their priorities. Then he went into a little detail about the times when Jonathan attended middle school, and all of the 'adventures' he had to endure. Mina and Ami were thoroughly occupied during the entire trip home, leaving Mina especially with a strong urge to smother the life out of one young man with a huge hug.

The Pontiac's occupants were slightly less interested with stories and more focused on thinking about the fortune they suddenly found smiling upon them.

"You think that all of this was Gabriel's doing?" That came from Rei. She was very curious as to why the heck they were needed in the States.

Lita spoke up, "I don't know, and really I don't care who it is. I think that someone might have taken care of my fear of flying. I could thank someone for that for a long, LONG time." Serena lost no time in taking advantage of that situation.

"It also helps that he is very good looking huh?" She got her desired reaction out of Lita, but not out of Darien.

Said driver pouted, "Good looking, eh? One could make many assumptions through that choice phrase."

His little blonde angle lost no time in replying. "Oh, really? I was just stating the obvious. He could pass for an angel." She added that last one with the smirk of an imp at the corner of her mouth. _I have the power! It's just as fun as those arguments we used to have. And not to mention the side effects are worth it!_ Serena wasn't prepared for her fiancé's riposte.

"Really? I seemed to remember that I had a call from GQ a couple of months ago. They said it would be nice if the could have their 'angel' back. Since we're in the states…" He let the end of his sentence trail off, accompanied by a whistle from Lita.

"He's got you there, Sere." She said.

Serena was not one to be beaten, but retreat, no _strategic regroup_ was not being beat. "Oh. Okay honey, but remember those girls. They were all over you! You wouldn't want to accidentally end up a father before your time now would you?"

Darien almost lost control of the car as his face went white as a sheet. Rei and Lita looked at each other and thought, "We're in for a long ride."

* * *

I don't know what came over her. One minute the woman who brought me into this world was crying and saying how worried she was, and the next saying how she would kill me if I ever did anything like that again. I will never understand the female mind.

After that phone call, Alex and Eric were staring at me, obviously needing some answers. I wasn't about to go into detail.

"Let's just say, that there were some circumstances that went beyond my control, and I ended up fighting some, well, demons. I know how ridiculous that must sound, but after last night, do you really think it's all that strange?" I loaded my voice with as much feeling as I could, trying to get them to understand. I think that my sincerity got to them.

"That's okay man. HA! At least I won't be the one charged with impersonating a military officer!" That outburst from Eric knocked me down off my horse. Our guest chose that moment to interfere.

"I think that we should be leaving now? There is a Hum-Vee behind that hanger that will serve as a second mode of transport." He gestured to the low sheet-metal hanger behind the "Huey".

Brant looked sick. "What? I didn't see one when we landed…" He gave the white-haired man a look.

"It was dark, and it is camouflaged." The way he said that made Brant back down.

I was getting tired of all of this hysteria. "Come on. I would like to get patched up and WARM, so that we might be able to discuss tactics with our dear guest here." I stood and pointed at the man, who stood also and provided me with some other way to address him.

"My name is Michael, and I will be here to help you as much as I am allowed to." He left much to be answered for, but not enough time to ask questions.

"I will ride with the sergeant. Marines, I trust that you will listen to Captain Fowler's instructions on how to take him home?" I gawked. This guy was almost too ridiculous. One look at his face said likewise. He and Brant helped us load up extra equipment in the Hum-Vee that was, to our shock, behind the hanger, and then drove off in his Camry. I looked at the Marines and shrugged.

"Well, you guys hungry?" It was a shot.

"Not a chance. I never get hungry until at least two hours after I learn that I'm on a need-to-know basis." Eric was beginning to match Smiley with his whit. I sighed and let my shoulders slump with submission. I was far from giving up.

"Okay. At least let's continue while we go home. I, at least, am very hungry. I'll try the best to fill you in on the way."

That managed to bring a nod of consent from the group and we boarded the Hum-Vee. Smiley spoke up next.

"Speaking of food, any of you guys have a gourmet cook prepare food for you?" He seemed to have something on his mind that he couldn't wait to share. I took the bait.

"Actually, Smiley, very recently. It pertains to why I'm here, too." I closed my eyes, leaning back in the bucket seat to get as much comfort out of it as possible.

His eyes went wide, "Really? I bet she wasn't as beautiful as the one that cooked for me." He clearly wanted to show off, so I let him.

"Sure Ken. Why don't you tell us about, 'her'?" I couldn't help but let that one go.

He gave me a look then his eyes went to the road as he turned in the front passenger seat. "She was one of the most gorgeous girls I have ever seen. I guess you could say that we were childhood sweethearts. We grew up together, and she meant a lot to me. I had always protected her, but then one day, I found out the hard way that I couldn't always protect her. That's why I left for America to become one of the best of the best." His chest visibly puffed out with his story. I was very interested and I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. I decided to test my theory.

"What did she look like, Ken?" I left out any emotion in my voice. It wouldn't be good to throw all of my cards on the table yet.

"Oh, I can't begin to describe her." That earned him a punch in the shoulder from Eric, who looked peeved.

"Come on man, you can't just leave us like that!" Had he not been busy with driving, I would have been able to see the spark of interest in his eyes.

"Okay. Well, she is tall for her age, about 5' 6", and has very beautiful flowing brown hair. But that's not the best part." He paused for dramatic effect, and though I cursed myself for doing so, I found myself leaning in toward him along with Eric and Alex.

"Well!" Eric practically screamed.

Ken rubbed his ears then said, "She has the most incredible green eyes."

The two other marines sighed and sat back, leaving me alone to proclaim, "LITA!" very loudly. I received two looks of 'what are you talking about?' and one of 'how the heck did you know'.

"You better… uh hum, watch the road, Eric." I barely got that out. "Atlanta traffic can be a bitch." I tried to lighten the mood, but only succeeded in digging myself a deeper hole.

"I've got a little more explaining to do, huh?" The vehicle's three occupants all turned to face me in the back seat and gave a resounding, "HELL YES!"


	8. Chapter 8

Standard disclaimers apply!

AN: It's been a while! uh... No excuse? Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 8 

Suburbs of Atlanta, Georgia

United States of America

December 31, 2005

10:33 hours

The turbo diesel Mercedes rumbled into the moderately sized two-car garage of the Fowler residence without so much as a backfire. The rust bucket held together for one more of its owner's trips, much to the approval of the two new occupants. The car did not normally complain much, especially in the company of the female gender, and this trip was no exception. Joe just decided that these girls must be special if his old wreck of a car he drove didn't normally take three minutes of urging and bribing to start.

Being safely back at home always left Joe with a feeling of complacency, despite circumstances that would knock even the most highly trained professionals into a coma; Flying halfway around the world twice in a week with only a few stops for layovers here and there tends to have that effect on many. Joe did it for the love of his job.

What was funny to him, even after being married for twenty two years and a father for nineteen of those years, he felt that he could never get over flying. "It gets in your blood", he heard someone say to him once. He wondered what his son felt about his latest adventure, and where he was right then.

Did he feel the same about protecting people as he did about flying? Joe knew that his son spent a great deal of his childhood dreaming about the military, and the way of life that his country's protectors lived. He would not have to wonder much longer.

Once he stepped one foot out of his car, he knew something was up. His wife would not normally be standing at the door to the garage with a handkerchief and her eyes wet. Joe felt his stomach sink at the sight. He swallowed hard and looked at his wife dead in the face. She saw his look and swallowed her own tears, because she knew that he was thinking the worst.

Before she could loose her resolve, Barbara cleared her throat and said three simple words, "Our son's alive."

TDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD

My trip home was quite nerve-wracking. I had to constantly make Eric, who was driving the monster of a Hummer, watch the road the same time I was trying to tell my story. The three men had a hard time believing me about the Hellknight and the girls, well except Ken, who was probably the only other normal guy who knew.

Well, normal would be a weird term for the times wouldn't it? I mean, I just finished a trans-dimensional battle with cartoon characters, and then I find myself back in my own world with terror-crazy zealots and more demons. What could possibly be normal anymore?

I shrugged that thought from my mind and concentrated on leading Stone to my house. Why Mike wanted us to use my house as a base I would never know, but I was eternally grateful.

All of the thoughts of the past week and a half suddenly flooded my mind as the Hummer made its way toward my house. The pain, the loss, the happiness, it all seemed to congeal into a chunk of plastic explosive that was detonated in my mind. The wounds of the previous week took the time to make themselves known on my person once again, and I felt every inch of Beelzebub's blade slice through my skin over and over again. Sinking into the backseat of the Hummer farther, I closed my eyes and fought to stay conscious. Time stood still for me, and nothing that was said in the vehicle registered. After what seemed like an eternity, I felt a gentle tapping against my shoulder. Alex was trying to get my attention, but his finger felt like a pipe wrench hitting my shoulder over and over again.

He must have noticed my grimace, because he stopped and spoke to me.

"Hey, man. Eric needs to know where to turn." His voice carried concern that I could see in my mind. I've always been able to tell what a person's facial expression was just by hearing their voice. This time, I knew that they were all worried, and I didn't need to hear them to tell that.

"Right. Where are we?" I asked as I opened my eyes. The light of the midday sun shone through the windows and I had to squint to see straight.

"Old Atlanta road and McGinnis Ferry road." Eric threw over his shoulder. The regular traffic gave us a large berth as the Hummer plodded it's way through the suburban streets. Somehow, I managed to give him directions, all the while wincing at the pain. Something must have been on that blade. Or that was just how it felt to be stabbed.

Finally, after a short but painful three minutes, I could see the roof of my medium sized brick house out the window of the hummer.

_Home… It feels like an eternity. I wonder what's happening._

It's funny how all of the shit in your life, the scrapes, bruises, bad names, insults, all pale and hardly register to the mind of one who has see the hell of war. Even just as much as I had seen. It was enough. Enough to make one want to stop and forget even that little smidgen of war that he witnessed.

The entire ride back from the warehouse had my mind in a turmoil about what happened. How I ended the lives of people. People who were under some sort of influence, yes, and trying to kill me, but never the less…

It's hard looking back on this and not feeling remorse. Did that guy who was cut in half right in front of my face have a family? Was he normal before he was turned into a zealot? I knew then that I had to shake those feelings. At least temporarily. I could not dwell on things that were out of my control. For the moment, at least.

Shaking my head to clear the air, I once again noticed Alex looking at me with concern.

_He is a nice guy, under all that grime._

"I'm all right, buddy." I forced a smile at his frown and took the proffered hand as we exited the vehicle. Stretching my legs, I looked around and noticed a gold Pontiac parked in my usual spot in the driveway. My house was backed up into the woodland off the main road about three hundred yards in and was bordered by a fifty acre field on the left side and forest on the other three. It was a modest three-story home, if you include the basement, and sported a generic box design. The two-car garage was open, revealing my father's old silver boat of a car, God I love that thing, announcing his presence.

"I have a bad feeling about this all the sudden." I don't know why I said that, but I knew that I was true. Brant wasn't here yet, but there was an unknown vehicle in my spot. Somebody was here, and I hadn't the slightest idea.

I turned to look at my group, prepared for an onslaught of questions, but to my surprise, Alex, Eric and Ken just _looked_ at me with nonplused reactions. I guess they were waiting for me to make the first move. I inhaled, and made a move to the front door. I don't know why I chose that entrance, but later I was told that it made quite an impression.

I can't really describe to you what happened from the time I stepped through the door to my home to about dinner time, but I'll try my best.

The feeling that I got from stepping up to the black-painted wooden door was one of intense hesitation. I knew in my head that my mom was on the other side of that door, and possibly my father. I knew also that a few hours ago, I could have been killed in a firefight with Satan's minions. My heart knew that this was one of the more emotional times that I have ever known in my life.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. It gave its usual groan of protest, signs of building settlement, and I knew it was too late to back down.

I was prepared for one hysterical mother and an emotional father. What I was not prepared for were SIX hysterical women and two emotional men. The air was suddenly filled with an explosion of noise that threatened to knock me off my feet.

It did. I only remember the entry hall's rug suddenly rushing up to meet my face before the world lost its color and all went black.

You know those times, when the world is suddenly taken from you, and you find yourself in that place; the one where it's so dark, you can't make out your hand in front of your face, but light enough to see other images? I knew instantly that I was having one of _those_ dreams. You know, those life-altering, self-discovery dreams. Except that I was aware and lying comfortably in my bed. At least that's what it felt like. I opened my "eyes" and found the scenery to match what my old room really looked like. My two desks along the wall in front of my bed shoved together to make one long surface, the corkboard on the wall above them displayed my feeble attempts at "art", and the American flag, proudly hung on the highest part of the wall in my room. All of this right in front of my eyes. I knew without turning my head that my bedside table would be there, along with my alarm clock/CD-player/radio. I love that thing.

Having my mind "tamed" by the presence of a familiar surrounding, I once again closed my eyes and began to reflect on my situation. Figured I'd get the ball rolling on that life-altering, self-discovery stuff.

What the heck was I thinking? Fighting an inter-dimensional spiritual war? Actually getting to meet characters from a cartoon? Fall in love… with one of them. In the words of Shinji Ikari, I'm _so _fucked up. What was I _thinking?_

"You were trying to fulfill your human nature's desires for a cause, one that you are devoted to even unto death, a cause that transcends home and family."

"HAAAAA! Where did you come from?" I yelled out when Michael spoke. He made no noise as he moved from one end of my room to the other. The door was closed, so instead of wracking my brain to think about his sudden entrance, I lay back down on my bed and closed my eyes. The lack of sleep was really starting to catch up with me.

"As long as you're here, we might as well get the ball rolling on the life-altering self-discovery stuff. You said it yourself. But really, don't you think it's time?"

I suddenly felt like a prisoner in my own room, with the king of sarcasm as my interrogator.. "Of course. I'm just glad to get a moment here to think. It's been a while."

Michael's voice softened a bit. "It certainly has, Avenger."

My eyes flew open at that last comment, and despite the protests from my muscles and wounds, I sat up. This "dream" certainly felt real enough. My current anger threw that thought aside like a linebacker moving in for a blitz on the QB.

"Why is everyone calling me that? What the heck am I anymore? I just remembered that I fell from a fourth story window, and landed on my feet. I don't even know what to expect from _myself _any more, much less anything else."

Michael stared at me for a good minute with those grey eyes, never blinking, and constantly thinking. It was unnerving for one, and being in the presence of an ethereal being who has seen more than my simple mind could comprehend in a thousand lifetimes would be enough to tame the most swollen persona.

Finally, he broke the stare and turned to the door.

"What? Aren't you going to… aw forget it! This is supposed to be one of those, 'He'll find out when he's ready' things isn't it? Well, forget it. I don't care why everybody is calling me that. I have a job to do, one that you gave me, and I'll see it through to the end."

I thought I put enough into that tirade to make a sailor flinch, but it surprised me when the Archangel turned and smiled.

"You certainly have the heart. All that's left is to see if you've got the faith." He turned and moved toward the door. I made the mistake of blinking, and when I finished that action, he was gone.

I took that moment to "faint" again. Heck, it was comfy lying on "my" bed anyway.

**RAMPAGE!**

**DOUBLE KILL!**

Now, normally, when I hear those words, they usually accompany a multitude of masculine voices all trying to share their version of how they were going to "get" the others worse.

So it surprised me to hear a very melodious sound coming from the basement lounge. At first, I didn't know what to think, there was the sound of multiple sub-machineguns and fragmentation grenades detonating like usual, but the absence of the masculine "smack talk" was beginning to unnerve me. So, I gathered my wits about my confused body and moved to the door. As soon as I opened the portal to my future, I was met by a sight and sound that threatened to send me straight back to the bed.

The girls, Alex, Brant, Ken and Eric were all sitting in various positions in my lounge room with the same astonished look I had on their faces. Their attention was focused solely on one blue haired genius who had a small smile on her face. She turned her head slightly to make sure that everyone had her attention before she took a small breath and let it out.

"Owned."

At that moment in time, I'm not sure how it happened because the laws of physics in the real world differ greatly from those in anime, all of the basement's occupants performed a flawless, and I mean truly masterful, face plant. To add insult to injury, at least from what I thought I heard, Ami let out a, "Noobs," as well. Yes, I had met and continue to meet to this day the most unlikely people on the planet. And I am loving every minute of it!

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates! I have been in the midst of writers block the size of Montana. Alos, I had to get back into the swing of things this genre provides, but I'm rambling. I have a fairly strong idea of where I am going with this, but I'm flexible. Any siggestions are taken into consideration! Until chapter 9, Take care! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi again! Wow what a wait, huh? Well , I have a few more months of hard core work to do before I ship off to Field Training this summer. I realize that my lack of rapid updates may cause some demensia, but hey. It's me!

Disclaimer: Standard! What? I get tired of saying what's mine is mine and what's yours is mine, and all that jazz. Just don't sue me.

What could possible go wrong in thsi chapter? I don't know. Read ion and find out! Also, please leave any constructive criticism for me to browse through. It really helps! Thanks again to all my reviewers who send me kind words. I try to thank you all personlly, instead of here, but thank you Kage Jaganshi for your review! I hope you like this one. On with it!

* * *

Fowler Household

Suburbs of Atlanta Georgia

United States of America

December 31, 2005

_What a way to spend my new years, _I thought. My friends.; they were here. And I wouldn't have had it any other way. I noticed a few things missing from the picture of joy in front of my face. One, my new "friend" Mike. Two, a certain blonde that made me… scratch that.

The next thing I knew, I was sailing toward the crowd of friends with a comfortable weight on my back. As my instincts took over to keep me from falling on my face again, I could see strands of golden silk that flew out from behind me.

I knew that I was not _that_ blonde; heck I was only a dirty blonde, light brown at best, but I also did not have arm-length hair. I couldn't take it any longer and whirled Mina around to face me. She let out a squeal of delight, or what I interpreted as delight as I did so.

I'll never forget what she said to me, only cause I've heard it almost every day since.

"Don't EVER do that again!" and she promptly kissed me. I don't know who did it, but a few catcalls that sounded too interested sprang from the couch area. My attention held on to the goddess in front of me; I wanted to capture every detail of her, fearing another separation. One must understand, the show does not give the girl justice. All of them. Until you have seen them, for your self, without the ridiculously large mouths and eyes, you just can't grasp the intense beauty that radiates from them. Sure, the figure is pretty accurate, but their _eyes_! I could have been just as happy if I could stare into those sapphires for the rest of my life, but sadly, it was not to be.

I tore my gaze from hers to look her over. She was wearing my black leather jacket with her signature pink tee-shirt underneath, and though the coat was swallowing her frame, she didn't look uncomfortable. Her jean-clad legs seemed to shoot straight down out of the bottom of the jacket and ended in black converse low tops. I made a note to ask her where she got them. Mine were a bit worn out, but I was getting ahead of myself. I couldn't bear to release her completely, and was content to thread my arm around her waist as I took in the rest of the basement den.

The small "living room" was about 30 by 25 feet; a nice rectangle that held a pool table in the center, surrounded by furniture. The blessed pig, yes that is what we call it, pink leather couch currently held the rumps of Alex, the blond, bright-eyed youth, Eric, the large Scandinavian, and Brant, the future president. A large blue loveseat sat to the left of the couch and the occupants were hard to distinguish. I saw blonde toward the bottom of the chair, then black at the top. I figured either Ser and Dare, (corny I know!), were behaving a little too inappropriately, or Serena and Rei were having a fight over possession of the couch. When I noticed Rei sitting on the floor next to Ami playing Halo, I knew that it must be Darien.

"Uh, I know that you might have been trying to take advantage of the situation, but you two are stealing my thunder." I joked with an added throat clearing to emphasize. The situation was resolved with minor clothing rearrangement and heavy blushing.

Looking around, I felt like it had been ages since I was home last. But the more I thought about it, the more I felt comfortable. I had fought along side every one in the room, and the feeling of having blood-brothers near you, who would die for you, gladly throw themselves into harms way for you, there's really nothing like it.

I couldn't stand it anymore, so I had to break the tone.

"Ok, wait. How did you all get here?" I asked.

Ami took the lead, and got up off the floor, laying the X-box controller in her place, almost as if she planned to return to the game. "We don't really know; it's almost as if our two dimensions have merged. How is another story all together."

"You are almost correct!" Boomed a new voice from above and behind me. All our eyes were focused on the figure of Mike strolling down the stairs like any other guest. His eyes met mine, and I swore I heard him chuckle a bit, before he passed me and made his way to the area of the room where Ami dropped her controller. The den was silent as he picked up the controller, and started to play! Not turning from his destruction, he spoke.

"Your two worlds have been temporarily meshed for two reasons. One was that young man's fault, when he made a genuine wish to fulfill his purpose. The other was made by something entirely different. Therefore," he completed his play through of Halo 2's second mission, and turned to us.

"You have all been chosen by the 'Higher Up' to spearhead a defensive."

Alex, Eric and Brant's ears perked up.

"A defensive? How do you win battles solely on the defensive?" Brant cried incredulously.

"Surprise my friend. And intelligence."

Alex laughed at that last comment.

Mike beat him to the punch. "I never said anything about military intelligence. Anyway," he continued, "This is a serious endeavor. I cannot guarantee the safety of everyone here, so I need to know if those who stand before me now are those who are truly ready to face what lies ahead."

Eric spoke up after a pause, his face a determined mask. "I know I speak for Alex and I, that we joined the Marines to protect our country and our way of life, knowing our lives were at risk. It was a choice that I would gladly make again." A fierce nod from Alex told us their final answer.

Mike turned to the scouts and Darien, but before he could even open his mouth, the all were standing together and looking straight at him with looks of pride and certainty. "We know what we were created for. If this is it, and somehow our sacrifice would be able to spare our worlds, we would lay down our lives to see that nothing evil ever gains the advantage."

Serena's words spoke like a beautifully played symphony, stirring in me that feeling you get when truly inspired. I looked at Mina, who had slipped from my grasp sometime to stand with her friends, and I saw the same look in her eyes that I felt. Continuing my sweep of the room, I met each of their eyes , and knew their resolution was clear as day.

I noticed Ken, standing in the middle of the two groups, with a large smile on his face. It was like he had finally been able to set a ghost to rest in his soul. I caught his eyes, and he just smiled big, and nodded his head. The other two Marines were suddenly looking like they had seen a ghost.

"Wait," Alex said, "What are _you_ guys gonna do?" Boy was he in for it.

"What? Like you think we're just some silly little girls who have never faced battle before?" Rei belted out.

Alex paused for a second, then nodded, "Yeah!"

"Well then, lets just put that theory to rest right now shall we? Mercury Crystal Power!" Ami called and the other girls followed suit. It took them a bit to get over Ami's sudden outburst, but they followed.

The basement was soon flooded with multicolored light and us five regular guys were instantly in the presence of superheroes. All that I heard, was one "Dude!" I think it was from Brant. That lasted about three seconds. Then "IT" happened. Yeah, you know, "it" where your parents just have to use that certain instinct that they use to either ruin your life or make you stronger. I'm still banking on the former.

"Jonathan Fowler! What have you done to… my… oh!" Bless mothers, for without them we would not be here and have great stories to tell. But I digress. My mom, what can I say? She's a typical southern belle; can talk your head off and still have room in the house for you to spend the night. Presently, she was re-thinking all of the things she used to say about me and my "cartoons". I could see it on her face. Then Dad came down.

"What was that just, Mina! Ami too! Whoa, you all are just like… you can't be!" His southern drawl has almost completely disappeared by now, as is usual during such excitement. Thankfully, Mike decided that I'd had enough trauma, and spoke up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fowler, I am Michael. These young soldiers are under my command, and I was wondering if we might commandeer your home for a temporary Headquarters?" He said as he slowly approached them and threw his arms around their shoulders to guide them back upstairs.

"Uh, I… I mean I guess. Wait, headquarters? What?" Dad asked.

"I will explain upstairs. Come on troops." We all followed like automatons with a wind up key. I guess it was the situation. I knew one thing was certain. We needed a better name than "troops".

TDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD

"So let me get this straight. We have a demi-demon on a power trip and a horde of brain-washed zealots who happen to have a cache of weapons that would make any collector wet himself, and the big guy upstairs needs, _us,_ to fight for him... Okay, I'm in."

Leave it to Smiley to make light of the situation. At least his comment brought a smile to most of the room's occupants.

"Well, to put it so bluntly, yes." To say that Mike looked miffed would be accurate.

"The one responsible for this whole fiasco is not widely known. I myself have only known him for a few centuries. Fortunately or unfortunately we believe he is acting of his own will, trying to orchestrate his own Armageddon. Why, we are not sure, but it is technically impossible. Only when Satan's time comes will true Armageddon come about. However, if left unchecked his scenario could have devastating effects on life as we know it."

"I need to sit down for a minute." Poor mum. She didn't need this kind of trauma.

"Uh, Mom? I think we should get started on some food for our guests. Plus it'll give you and Dad something to do and think about while we finish." I kindly suggested.

"Can I help? I always wanted to try my hand at western cuisine." Lita kindly spoke up from her perch at the far end of the small breakfast room.

"Sure thing, honey. We'll just see what we've got in the pantry." Lita got up and made her way to the kitchen.

The layout of the breakfast room was small even for my family, so cramming 13 people into the space was… interesting to say the least. The table was rimmed by the girls, who all wore their street clothing and were seated, and the guys, still in fatigues, just took up positions wherever they found empty wall space. They either leaned against the wall like Alec and Smiley, or stood tall with arms crossed like myself Eric, and Brant. Darien was behind Serena's chair, lightly messaging her neck. I noticed the tension in her eyes as she surveyed the room.

_She knows what I feel like. Always liked that about her._

"Uh, I guess I need to apologize first of all." I said. I don't really like awkward silence. "I know that you all have no reason to be here, or to be putting yourselves at risk for me, or for my family. I also know that despite that, you all have obligations in one form or another to protect the world or your country from threats, both foreign and domestic, to the best of your abilities. So I'm gonna make this short and sweet. We've all fought together. We've bled together. And I know we're going to kick some ass together!"

"JONATHAN!" I cringed.

"Sorry Mom."

That brought a laugh from the room, and I looked toward the kitchen and saw mum and dad, the latter with a small smile on his face. Granted, I am normally one for clean speech, but being shot at, stabbed, thrown around, and just all together kicked to the curb kind of makes you stop thinking clean.

_Well, what next._ "I guess the logical step for us to take, would be gathering information on current events and planning our first move."

Ah, God bless Ami.

"First move? We already got the guys with their pants down at the warehouse!" Ken shot from his spot on the wall.

"That was you! Our flight had to be diverted from the approach from all the smoke from the fires in that building!" Dad again shocked me with an uncharacteristically strong remark. He's not normally that forceful with company.

"Oh, uh, haha. Sorry. You guys really did a number on them, that's for sure."

_Hmm… That's more like him. What…  
_

"We should probably turn on the news for a glimpse of what's going on." Darien said before I had any more time to think about what just happened.

"An excellent idea. Now, seeing as this seems to be in your hands, I take my leave."

Michael finally said as he made his way to the door.

"Wait a minute! I thought this was your fight! I mean our fight. Argh, just what about some help?" I know I was rambling, but he was just going to leave us there?

"Avenger, I have helped enough. I could get in trouble with the "rules" for doing as much as I have already. In any case, we would not have considered you all if we did not believe in your abilities and strength of will. So, I leave you now, hopefully to return once this little fiasco has been dealt with." And with that, he was out the door.

That was it. He wasn't going to come back and warn me of anything, nor provide any further instructions on how to proceed. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that just seemed to grow until I couldn't stand it any longer.

"I need to be excused for a second." I said. With a last glance toward Brant, I made my way out onto our back porch, just off of the breakfast room the group was using as a briefing area. He gave me a nod that let me know he understood, and then I was alone.

_Of all of the fantasies in my mind, the one that comes true also has to be one of the worst. _ I sighed and looked up into the midday sky, pale white clouds dotted the horizon and the blue beyond. _I have got to get my head in the right place if this is truly going to go to hell. Is this what I wanted? A story straight out of the movies? My dream girl come to life? Gah man what the hell? I have eight friends and two real Marines to follow _me _of all people into a small war!? _

"Pretty weird day, huh?" I didn't even hear Brant as he made his way over to the porch rail I was leaning on.

"You can say that again." We both shared a short chuckle. He seemed to know me and took the initiative.

"Hey, if Ben where here, who knows what might happen." Yeah. Ben. That crazy kid. I sure could use his help right about now. He would be able to keep me from slumming so bad. Not that Brant wasn't helping, it's just we both know how Ben can help in those situations. Wait…

"Hey, I've got an idea."

"Yeah?"

I turned to Brant, "You think you could land that chopper in the field?" I pointed over my shoulder to the tall grass next to the house.

He took a look, thought for about one second, then smiled.

"You know it."

"Great. See you in thirty."

"You got it."

Brant then threw me a salute, which we had done as a gesture of farewell and greeting for almost two years, and I returned it with the same feelings, and took off through the house. When I soared through the house, I stopped to say that I'd be back soon with some help, then took off for the Hummer in the driveway.

When I got to the driver's side, I noticed that the keys were where thy usually are, in the sunshield and started up the large machine. I then took one last look into the sky, praying for wisdom in the coming moments, and thankful for the lifesavers in my life. My friends.

* * *

Whew! Another one down. I know that the lengths aren't all that long, but I promise that I will be getting into some deep stuff later on, so keep reading and trying to see where I'm going to go with this. It's as much up to you as it is to me to write this thing! Till the next one, stay frosty! 


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the latest chapter of Tangible Destinies. I realize that it took a while, but I have made a few drastic changes with the direction of this story, in honor of my recent status change in the Military. I hope that you all continue to enjoy my little interpretation of this tale, as much as I have had to write it. Thank you again for reading, and enjoy the lates tale of this unlikely group of friends, borthers and sisters. On with the tale!

Disclaimer: Still the same ol', same ol'. Any resemblence to real people or actual events is my creative right. Don't sue me.

* * *

Ramstein AB, Germany

29 March, 2021

1449 Zulu

"Colonel, there are still a few pieces to this security document you were having us… Colonel?"

A decidedly grizzled man in his mid 30's sitting behind a large oak desk looked up from the wood top where a picture stood, returning a gaze that could have put a corpse to shame. He had a short military hair cut and solid strong shoulders and brown eyes that belied an age far exceeding the normal for one not so old.

"Lieutenant, sorry, I was a little distracted. Please, have a seat. Isn't it almost quitting time? I thought you would have been wrapping up for the day." His voice was a smooth baritone, despite all his days abusing it in the service.

"Yes sir. I was just going through that security report you requested for the change in doctrine."

The Colonel's eyes sharpened in realization.

"Of course. How does it look?"

"Well, the logistics boys weren't happy about having to requisition such heavy equipment for a FOP, but I think that the report should sway command. Why would we suggest such a move here in Ram, If you don't mind me asking sir?"

The Colonel chuckled a bit, "Proper planning prevents piss poor performance."

The lieutenant looked taken aback. "Sir?"

"Oh, just a little jibe I picked up back in the day. To answer your question, I spoke with someone back in training who had the idea of taking a page out of the RAF's handbook about security. Active aggressive defense. Spot the enemy before he can strike."

"I get it. Take the fight to the enemy. Boy, the Major is going to love this. Hopefully we won't have to put practice into motion." The Lieutenant finally stepped forward and took the offered seat. He had a young but sharp look to him that made the Lt. Colonel trust his subordinate almost immediately when he arrived at his current station as head of security at Ramstein air base. The Colonel made it a point to interview his people where ever he went, and this station was no exception. When it came time for Lieutenant Travis Malcolm to report in, the Colonel took a shine to the 22 year old almost immediately. One of the things the Colonel liked about Malcolm was his ability to get the job done, and fast. Also, though he would never admit it, he reminded him of himself, one from years back. He had that adventurous look about him. The look that said he was ready for great things. It is true that one man can change the world, and the Colonel was living proof of that.

"Sir, Colonel Fowler, If you don't mind, could I ask you a personal question?"

That took the Colonel off guard for a second. Though he had an open door policy, he did not expect his junior officer to have had anything pressing to need council about. _Maybe I should look closer at the personnel reports._

He shook it off and waved his hand to the LT.

"Of course, but I thought that you and the rest of the staff were spot on this week? Did someone leave a stash of booze in your footlocker for the last inspection?"

Malcolm laughed, "No sir, I was just wondering, sometimes when I or other staff will come and see you, you always seem like you're not here, and you're staring at the picture on your desk like it holds the secret for perpetual energy."

Fowler laughed at that for a second, then dismissed the thought with another wave.

"No, I just remember my days before the service. Here," he took up the picture and passed it over to his LT. "Sometimes, when you've seen combat with others, their memories fuse with yours, and triggers will often bring them to the surface, allowing you to relive those moments."

The lieutenant stared down at the photo, obviously looking worse for wear in a simple black frame. It held twelve young, smiling faces in front of an old UH-1D Iroquois helicopter on what looked like a cul de sac. The LT looked long and hard at the photo, already identifying the young man in the middle of the ten other young men and women as the Colonel, only he was wearing fatigues with no unit or force designations on it, surrounded by the same uniforms save for two Marines who flanked the group.

Realization dawned on him, "I've seen this picture before," Malcolm stated, and heard his commander make a disapproving grunt.

"Damn Internet. Nothing is secret anymore."

It only took Malcolm a second more to put a title to the picture. "You were with the Black Ops group that helped put down those 'Hellions'". Again, Fowler let out a laugh, "Such a fitting, if not campy name for it, yes."

"Sir that made the e-gossip train for years! You must know the real stuff that went on then."

The Colonel got another faraway look in his eyes and sat back in his chair. "You don't know the half of it." Outside the office, he noticed that retreat was being played over the base comm. system.

"It's that time again, Lieutenant Malcolm."

The LT made no move to leave, instead seemed locked in a trance with the photo. Fowler shook his head and smiled slightly. _Definitely reminds me of someone._

He sighed and noticed the time was already past the end of the regular duty day, and decided to act. Turning to his computer, he pulled up his media player and selected Pachabel's "Canon in D".

"I suppose you would like to hear a story? I don't think I can persuade you to go home for the evening."

Malcolm finally looked up from his musings and shook his head. "No sir. I'm pretty much hooked."

Fowler chuckled again, and said, "Didn't think so. Besides, I think that it's about time I told someone. It might help clear up some of the rumors I've seen floating about. Never trust the internet son, and that's words to live by."

"That's what I'm told sir." Malcolm said with a laugh.

"Well, make yourself comfortable. This might take a while. Care for a drink?" The Colonel offered as he reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle of Captain Morgan. The lieutenant got a look in his eye that said he was a bit shocked, and Fowler laughed. "Sir, is that ok?"

"We are technically off duty, right? 'Sides, it helps the story go down." He produced two glasses from the desk and poured a generous amount into each. He offered one to Malcolm, who took it reluctantly, and Fowler took a small sip from his drink.

"Well, I can't start with the 'H-incident', so I guess it all began with a yen."

"A yen, sir? Japanese currency?" The LT looked like he was beginning to regret his decision to stay. Fowler saw the look and laughed, "Don't believe me? Well it gets worse before it gets better."

Malcolm was glad he stayed after the Colonel told his long, really, really long prologue about his initial meeting with a group of supposedly fictitious superheroes and their trials. Malcolm decided that the drink really did help the story go down. However, when Fowler mentioned that those specific events were just like a training simulation for the real show, he began to notice that, as he had seen before, stranger things often happened, and normal is not always reality.

"So, after he suddenly left us to our own devices, I was pretty shaken up and, to tell the truth, I felt as lost as a sinner in church, so to speak. I needed to take a moment to think through what was going on, and took a trip to meet my friend, Ben. He's the short, brown-haired, skinny kid in the photo." The Colonel pointed over to the photo that had been used to identify the characters to his story, currently still in the cradling arms of the lieutenant.

"He looks like a prankster." Malcolm could tell by the playful way the man in question had his arms around the blonde, Mina, and the Colonel, forcing the two together like a matchmaker under the influence.

"You have no idea." Fowler laughed.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD

"Dude. You have got to do something with your hair."

I felt a bit hurt. See, Ben had touched on a tough topic, for before my days in the military, my hair had a lot to do with how I perceived myself. If my hair was long, I could hide the other aspects of my body from the public, well in my mind, so I always tried to have my hair as long as I could without it getting in the way. I hated to admit it, but Ben had a point. I decided that the first thing that I needed to do when I got back was to get my hair cut.

"Right. I guess I'll have to get the clippers to it. But you, mister are not going to be anywhere near me when that happens, got it?" I looked over from my seat to the passenger side where my friend had overcome his initial shock of seeing me in a Hummer quite fast. He quickly returned my gaze and made that, "who me?" look.

I told him briefly on the drive over about the current situation, and why I wanted him along.

"Hey, I now that I may joke a lot, but when you need me, we have already discussed this. You don't even have to ask. Brant and I would be there, and here we are. So let's get on with this shall we? I'm actually pretty stoked that we get to fight."

At that point, I almost lost control of the Hummer. I had enough sense not to over correct and pull over to the side, but instead my voice took on a haunting tone that I've used seldom since.

"Please. Don't say something like that. I've seen what it does to you. Now I know. Before, I actually relished the thought of combat. You know, I would say that I had an unhealthy obsession with it. Now I know why I really have to do this. It's a part of who I am, and though I don't enjoy having to make friends with people who are potentially going to die, I am going to finish this. Right now, back home, there are ten people who have been in the thick of it with me, and so far, thank God, none of them have been hurt. I pray to God that we all see this thing through, but that might not be the end result. So, please."

Ben looked far away for several minutes, staring out the windscreen of our ride as we plugged along back home. He made no motion to turn, but when he spoke, he spoke volumes.

"I know. I'm sorry if that came out wrong. I guess I never thought about it like that, and I know that this isn't a video game, but it happened pretty fast. You just showing up at my house with a Hummer and dressed like you just got back from Iraq, well, you know, it was quite a shock."

He turned and looked at me. "I'm with you man. To the end if need be." He laid his hand on my shoulder, and I almost lost it.

"Damn it, Ben, you're supposed to be the happy-go lucky one around here!"

He laughed a full laugh and added, "Just make sure we kick more ass than they do!"

I started to laugh, but his hand on my shoulder just started the blasted thing hurting again. He must have noticed, 'cause he took his hand away, and I could tell he was scrutinizing my figure.

"Hey, what happened to you? I didn't pay much attention to it before, but now that I look at it, you look like you've been banged the hell up!"

His tone of voice was half serious, half joke, but I decided to answer him truthfully.

"It was with the girls, before we came back." He made a noise of confusion, and I laid it all out for him. "For some reason, only my shoulder hurts, but the chest wound that I know should have killed me doesn't even itch. I think that Serena managed to fix just enough of me that I wouldn't have bled to death."

"It sounds like the truth is stranger than fiction." I finally looked over to him as we pulled into the drive way. "You have no idea."

TDTDTDTDTDTDTD

While we talked about nothing for the rest of the ride, I noticed when we got closer to home, that the Huey Brant commandeered was just settling down in the field. Those choppers are loud as all hell; though I was glad it wasn't a Cobra gunship. Those babies only have two blades to keep them up, so they have to spin them faster than other choppers. The end result, Cobra's rotor tips are nearly supersonic as they spin, creating miniature sonic booms. Still, what I would have given to have a few of them to back us up.

I shook my head; no use thinking about the maybe. We finished the drive, and noticed our little pack all out in the field around the Huey, its rotors still spinning. Mom and Dad were still at the front door, awestruck that my longtime friend Brant could have acquired the aircraft. They were taking this almost entirely too well. That was something that I needed to address, and soon.

Before I had a chance to act on my curiosity, Eric and Alex, with Ken trailing them met Ben and me at the edge of the field.

"This the comic we were promised?" Eric asked with a slightly dismissive tone. Ben didn't take too well to that.

"Yeah, what of it? Ever heard of dying of laughter?" He made a show of getting right up in Eric's face. Which would have probably made any other man nervous. Enter Ben's stature. He's only about 5 feet 6 inches.

"No! But I'm about to find out for myself!" Eric spat out before he collapsed in a fit of laughter. This must have been new to Alex, who looked on at his former squad mate as if he just grew another head. Another thing you notice when you've worked and lived, bled and sweated with others is all their little quirks. I really had a long way to go, but I was beginning to understand what soldiers go through on their deployments. From the scene before me, I could tell that Eric was not one to usually express his feelings of joy or happiness. It takes all kinds to round us out, I suppose.

Brant, along with the rest of the girls who moved over to us to check out the commotion, cleared his throat, "If you two are done, there is the matter of practice we need to consider," He made a motion toward the chopper and the rest of our team.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Mr. Pres." Ben greeted with a little gruff grunt. Before Brant had any time to complain, Ben rushed up and jumped on him in a hug. The girls' jaws all dropped.

"Uh, did he just make a flying leap into Brant's arms? Tell me I didn't just make that up?" Ami cried.

Poor girl. Well, poor girls to be honest. We just completed the three stooges. They, or our enemies for that matter, haven't got a prayer, or a clue as to what is about to happen to them. I decided to damage control.

"It's okay. Once they make out, they'll be fine." Okay, maybe not. I just couldn't help myself. I think Lita had a conniption. Or a slight stroke. Either way, it was funny to see the reactions. Maybe if...

And again, Ben and Brant were reading my mind. Ben jumped on my back and did a flawless monkey impression. Complete with hair grooming. I just had to smile and laugh at Mina's reaction. She looked almost longingly at Ben, as if he was taking her spot. I noticed, and motioned to Ben.

"Hey! Go say hi to Mina, Okay? She's nice. I think she has bananas," I sing the last word out as a taunt. Immediately, Mina's and Ben's eyes lock, and she flinched. Ben bounded from my back and, uh, monkey walked over to her, and demanded a banana. He used some course monkey language, or offensive gestures. Anyway, his point was made, and Mina looked lost. She truly looked depressed when she kept explaining that she didn't have any bananas and was sorry. Again, poor girl. I couldn't let her go on like that.

"Alright man. I don't want her to get any more upset. I just got her back," I chastised. As quick as lightning, Ben was standing upright and holding out his hand.

"Sorry about that. It's just a thing me, Brant and Jonathan do. I'm Ben." Mina took a second, but to her credit, she quickly composed herself and returned the shake.

"I'm Mina. Nice to meet you! And if I may, you'd make a great actor," She beamed. Oh, woe is me.

"Well, if you must know..." I had to stop him.

"He is an actor. And a musician. And a composer. And a..." He cut me off.

"We get the point. I'm amazing. GET ON WITH IT!" Ben did have a way with words. Ami looked interested.

"Are you really versed in all of that? That _is _pretty amazing." She did have the decency to blush. Hey, was she just patronizing him? Oh, this could turn interesting very quickly. While we finished the rounds of greeting, I began to again feel that familiar sense of belonging that I had found a place where I could truly perform.

We decided to begin training as a unit immediately. I called the group together at the rear of the Hummer, and we all formed up in a semicircle. Again, I was left in the middle leaning on the trunk while the rest all formed up. I ran through a list out loud as well as in my head, "Personnel, equipment, weapons, ammo, Aha! Uniforms!" I snapped my fingers with the last exclamation. No sense in going into battle with brightly colored miniskirts for a few of us. We needed team continuity. Quickly turning, I threw open the trunk of the Hummer to find a veritable treasure trove of USMC paraphernalia. That Michael was right when he said he did too much to help. He left us an entire wardrobe of urban combat uniforms and equipment. I called the Marines up and together we handed out all of the gear to the girls, Darien, and Ben. They went inside to try on their new clothes. That left Brant, Ken, Alex, Eric, and me to sort out the heavy hitters from the back of the vehicle.

I smiled as Eric pulled out two 500 round boxes of linked 5.56 ammunition for his M249. That would come in handy for certain purple-robed bastards. While I was sore to admit it, my G36 was almost bone dry, and there were only 2 magazines left for it anyway, so I left it in the Hummer. Alex found a box of M4 carbines with the Knight's Armaments upgrades ready for set up. There were six of them, with three M203 grenade launcher adaptors, and six ACOG sights. Also, a box of 24 magazines for the M4, all fully loaded, was stashed under a pile of flack vests. The vests were weighted down with SAPI plates, making them pretty heavy, but essential for the missions we were about to undertake. All of us looked at the vests like they were springs of water in the middle of a desert. Helmets were another issue. We only found three, and I started to worry. The uniforms we gave the girls, Darien, and Ben did not have helmets, only cloth covers or hats. Remembering that Ken, Alex and Eric already had helmets, the number still left us with six unprotected heads. Ken, in all of his unspoken wisdom, helped with that problem.

"The girls and Darien don't have to worry about bullets. They take energy blasts on a daily basis, remember?" I looked at him with wonder. He must have seen my discouraged look at the helmets. Though that thought helped me a bit, I still had quite a bit of apprehension. Our two dimensions meshed, so what could have changed during the shift? I thought it would be best if we didn't test the theory of bulletproof Senshi unless absolutely necessary.

About that time, Eric produced three load bearing equipment webs from the trunk. We could carry all of that ammo and grenades in our pockets, but LBE's were really a life saver. We started to don our equipment, when the rest of the gang returned from their little dressing break.

Ben looked like his uniform had been tailor made for him, and Darien's as well. To say that the girls looked off would be a gross misconception. They had apparently transformed before they put on their camos, because the faint outline of their skirts could be underneath their pants. They didn't look uncomfortable or bad, though, and I guess that they decided to go ahead with the unorthodox dressing arrangement. I almost lost my composure, seeing two of some of my favorite things combined. They met us at the hummer, and to my surprise, my mother followed them out. Also to my dismay, she had a camera. _So they really _are _my parents. Only mom would take the opportunity to take a few pictures. _I really didn't mind, this time though. Hell, only a picture would make anyone believe this story after all was said and done.

"How about we go over to the helicopter and take a picture? Besides, this event warrants such a thing." Mom and her ways. You can't argue. We all stopped gearing up, as I had yet to don my urban camo or LBE, and walked over to the Huey. The Marines framed our group, Alex on the left and Eric on the right, with the girls next to them. From right to left, it went Lita, Ken, Rei, Brant, me, Mina, Ben, Ami, Serena, and Darien. Just before the picture, Ben jumped behind Mina and me and pushed us together in a clumsy hug. The flash went off, and the proof of what our team was to accomplish was sealed.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD

"The Second Sword of Light?" Lieutenant Malcolm asked me looking down at the worn photo in the black frame. The Colonel chuckled a bit.

"Yeah. Like I said earlier, we needed a better name than 'troops'. Besides, I kept having that flashing image in my head of a sword and lightning bolt entwined on a black cloud stormy backdrop. It just seemed to fit, like Smiley said."

The LT took that information and truly pondered it. His Colonel was responsible for the takedown of one of the most frightening entities his nation had ever faced. Looking down at the photo once more, he could only ponder how the rest of the story panned out. In the bottom right hand corner of the picture, underneath the twelve smiling faces, a few words were penned.

"The Second Sword of Light; The few, proud, and young. May they forever bring order to chaos." There was no signature, and the handwriting did not look like the Colonel's. Malcolm figured that that too was of significance.

"That was just the beginning son. I haven't even started to tell you about our training." The LT was brought out of his reflection with a sharp laugh.

"Oh yes. This story is just beginning." Malcolm could only raise his glass, signifying a need for a refill, as well as a silent gesture to continue.

* * *

Alright. So you've stuck with me so far. I's like to know if this is a bit strange for you to read, but I really liked the idea of time shiffting the story around. I've seen it used to great affect before, and I'm hoping to utilize this interesting method of story telling. Thanks again for your time,

Aidan


End file.
